My Familiar in Shining Armor
by 6 Arc Hunter
Summary: Louise poured all her heart into summoning the most powerful familiar! And She did, but in the form of Hiraga Saito. A calm and collected Lunar Knight searching for his lost friend all the while being the familiar of a certain Tsundere. Louise felt that He was the perfect Familiar for Her. A familiar in shining armor! well minus the shining armor that is [Rated T for some swearing]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero as it is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi (Rest in Peace) and Dragon Nest as it is owned by Shanda Games and Eyedentity.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Destiny Changed**

* * *

 **[In the world of Halkeginia, Tristain Academy in the country of Tristania, Year 18XX]**

"Louise~ I hope you can summon a maaaaaaarvelous familiar like mine~" A tanned skinned, red haired girl taunted towards her, fueling Her annoyance further.

The girl named Louise only grumbled in response, "oh? not fighting back I see, well I hope you don't mess this up Louise" She continued her taunting.

Louise Francoise Le blanc De La Valliere was always so proud of herself, well not to the point of narcissism mind you, for She merely wanted to be successful! After years of having spells blown up in front of herself, getting the nickname "Zero" because of her inability to perform a spell properly, blowing up more things again throughout her years of being a mage. She tried Her best but it just kept on exploding! may it be a simple spell or a charm! and having a family that has high expectations for her made her desperate, the mere thought of failing her last resort scared her to her very wits, She had to succeed!

She also made a promise to someone! She will not fail Her childhood friend!

If She could summon a familiar, may it be powerful or just _useful,_ She didn't care if it had more needs than Her, or if She had to pay for the damage it would do if She were unable to control it, for She could at least have something to prove right?

She looked around and saw Her other classmates summon something that made Her feel pressured, A mole? no big deal, A Salamander? Who needs one? but a Dragon that was summoned by a quiet blue haired prodigy? well that made her feel degraded.

 _'I shouldn't have said that I would "outclass" their familiars yesterday, now they'll tease me if I don't summon something that'll outclass them!'_

She also feared that it would be something even more of a dead weight for Her! and She dared not to think of not summoning anything at all of the sort!

"Alright class! is that everyone?" Her professor said, "No sir~ Louise over there hasn't performed the ritual yet~" the tanned skinned girl motioned towards Louise, Who stood there silently.

Her classmates began to whisper to each other, probably something to jab at her if She failed She guessed.

"She'll just blow it up, I tell you..." A student from behind her muttered, followed by another chorus of whispers.

"Okay then Miss Valliere! come over so We could finish the springtime Familiar summoning." the professor called to her.

Nodding, Louise took in a deep breath, slowly raising her wand into the air as She began to chant Her words.

 _'please, please give me this last chance oh great founder Brimir! this chance to make a difference, I don't want my efforts to be wasted!'_

"My Familiar somewhere in the universe..."

 **[Meanwhile, in the world of Lagendia, Saint Haven, year XXXX]**

Hiraga Saito was just a aspiring Lunar Knight who dreams of becoming a protector to the people while burdening the hardships of battle, following the footsteps of his late Master Xian, A Warrior amongst The new age of Legendary Heroes Who died in the battle of defeating the great Feder, though His body was never found, saving all of Lagendia from its demise and getting rid of the Goddesses' nightmare for good, now Saito was aiming to train harder than ever, To surpass His mentor and to prepare for when Evil would rise once again...

That is until he gets his money back!

"I shouldn't have agreed to Miss Angelica..." Saito muttered, patting his now empty pouch as He strolled down the streets of Saint Haven.

He needed that money to get tickets to see His Idol Harori's upcoming concert! well he did intend to pay his rent at an inn, and the rest of the money was also used to repay the money he borrowed from his parents! He shouldn't have agreed to that Evil Sorceress! Wife of Master Cleric Edan or not, friend of His deceased Master or not, that was taking things too far!

 _'She said she needed that money to help Charity! ugh how naive of me!'_

 **"hohohohoho You're so gullible Saito-kun!~"**

He could imagine the Sorceress laughing maniacally right now, complete with horns and a tail to match.

 _'I must deliver Justice! Stealing is a sin! if I get my hands on her I'll make sure She gets it!_ _'_

He also recently spent all of his parents' bank savings which is only to be used for emergencies on crafting his awesome new moon set and accessories for more than a thousand gold! stacked up a LOT of Intelligence Jades to increase his magic and magic reserves, added a couple of heraldry to enhance his skills and skill jades to empower him, he practically gave up everything just to become stronger! and that didn't add the training fees he had with his different teachers!

And then He got robbed! Life was unfair to him for some reason, well not really though it was mostly that Sorceress' fault.

It was actually all his fault as well though, trusting Sorceresses when he knew that most of them were up to no good.

 _'I wonder if mom and dad would be surprised if they found out that their son wasted all their salary into weapons, that and I got conned and robbed by a legendary hero'_

He shuddered just at the thought of it.

Then again, He was doing all this for his missing childhood bestfriend.

"Yeah! now me and Julio will-"

He immediately lost his smile...

It would always come back to haunt him, for He'll never forget what he did to Him.

Cocky, self-loving, master strategist and an experienced Swordsman, His Bestfriend Julio Chesare.

He nearly smiled as He reminisced of their first meeting.

The two of them first met when He and His Master went on a training trip 6 years ago, the two of them didn't see eye to eye with each other at first and Saito, being high and mighty that he was training with a hero, provoked Julio into a challenge, it started off as who was the better swordsman, but by the end of the day they both sworn to each other a friendly rivalry, that one day both of them will cross paths and settle their rivalry once and for all...

 _"let's us swore, that one of us who would become the greatest swordsman one day when we cross roads again!" Julio declared with a large grin plastered on his face, His multi-colored eyes shining with determination and mischief._

 _'Julio...'_ He thought sadly, It was still regret that was hitting him up until now, remembering the last words He told him before He mysteriously disappearing 3 years ago.

 **"why should I believe you? what? that you know everything about me?! You think you're the smartest one when you're nothing but a mindless killer! a monster! and you're telling me that She's a monster when you're no different! I don't want to listen to your lies you damn murderer!"**

He felt the guilt and regret hit him full force once again, He knew that he went too far as to call his own bestfriend a _monster_ , He wasn't thinking straight because He trusted **Her** so much that He didn't pay heed to his Bestfriend's warnings, He never thought that **She** was only using him, because He blindly trusted **Her** even with his own life!

 **"oh Saito, you ignorant fool, you always were so loyal to me like a dog is to its owner."**

Hearing those words coming out from **Her** mouth, never had he felt so much anger boiling inside of him.

 **She** also went missing like Julio did 3 years ago, and Saito had a suspicion that **She** was behind the disappearance of his Bestfriend.

Oh how naive of Him, and felt like he was the biggest fool to walk Lagendia, kind of Ironic since he deemed himself a genius.

He'll do his best to find his bestfriend/rival, even if it takes all of his life for it, He'll become stronger and would forsake even his duties to find him! He would avenge Him if he needed to, heck even kill **Her** if in a way **She** did something horrible to him. Saito hated **Her** so much that He wouldn't even speak or think of **Her** name, and **She** broke His trust and Faith in **Her** that **She** deserves to be in Saito's Blacklist.

He promised that He, Hiraga Saito, Lunar Knight and servant of King Cassius, would find his Bestfriend and rival, Julio Chesare until He no longer had blood running in his veins! and would beg forgiveness and would repent all of his life if his friend wanted to! He would be willing to do Seppuku too!

Right now though He's in need of money...

Remembering his current predicament, Saito moaned in anguish.

"Hello, Excuse Mister! I was wondering if I could borrow a couple of Copper?" Saito pleaded to a random stranger walking by, which said stranger looked at him stoically and left, feeling defeated, Saito nearly slumped down into the ground as he laughed at his own misfortune.

' _darn it, I sound so desperate now am I? should I ask my guildmates and borrow from the storage? no no We've saved up that money for our upcoming nests, hmm this is harder than I thought, who to ask... ah! maybe I should go ask Miss Ithilien, She'll understand!'_

With renewed Determination, He Walked down the buzzing streets of the plaza in hopes of getting money from a certain aloof Elf, who Saito was sure was standing like a statue near the Themepark (as always), but stopped in his tracks when he saw something floating in front of him.

' _huh? what's that?'_ observing the strange object Saito saw, He saw a greenish oval thingy floating in the middle of the streets!

 _'what's a warp portal doing in the middle of the streets?'_

Looking around, Saito also noticed that everyone seemed to be ignorant of the suspicious floating object.

' _weird, didn't notice it at first...'_

"umm hello? can any of you see this?" He inquired, and also noticed that the people weren't noticing him either!

"Hey! hello? miss? mister?" He said to the people walking by, it was as if he was non existent to them!

 _'this is indeed strange'_

Looking back at the strange object, He wondered where it led to, a nest? no, a hidden dungeon? or maybe perhaps those ordeal nests! as dangerous as it is He felt up for it!

Feeling very curious, Saito decided to poke on the strange object.

 _'woah! I can slip my fingers inside! is this some kind of portal or something?'_

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Saito then slipped half of his hand inside.

 _'this is very stra-'_

"what the?! I can't get out!" He screamed, panicking, He tried his best to pull himself out, but to no avail, it was only sucking him in further!

"NOOOOOO! HARORI HELP ME!"

The object then swallowed him whole, in his wake was only darkness as he descended into who knows where.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed into the void, hearing only himself echo throughout the vast darkness.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He didn't even get a chance to see Harori's concert! and most of all He hasn't even found his bestfriend yet!

Most of all He didn't even get to pay His rent!

All he felt was falling, and falling, and falling, until he heard a feminine voice.

 **"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"**

and then, an explosion happened.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile in the world of Halkegenia, Tristain Academy]**

*BOOM!*

"*cough* Louise! can't you do anything right?! *cough*" A random student yelled from behind.

And as if on cue, a pink haired girl emerged from where the explosion took place.

She couldn't believe this! in all of Her years of being a failure She always dreamed of this magical moment! that moment where she could finally achieve success! well She would gloat about it a _little_ bit but all She wanted was to see them in Awe and appreciate that She's capable.

All of it just to blow up in her face!

Again!

"Shut up Guiche! It's not my fault that my spells are like this!" the pink haired girl retaliated, huffing angrily.

 _'jeez this is why I hate being the only one who makes explosions as spells!'_

Looking around the open field, Louise scanned around for the Familiar which she supposedly "summoned", if you could call it that.

Sighing in disappointment (and fighting back the urge to cry), ' _once a zero, always a zero huh?'_

She contemplated on running back to her room, never again to go outside to face the shame of failing the springtime familiar summoning, She would run away and never again show her face to Her family, A disgrace like her would never ever be able to-

Her monologue was interrupted as a blonde haired girl gasped in shock.

"Hey! look there's somebody there!" She pointed towards where the explosion happened, and they saw a Silhouette of a human.

"(ow that hurts!)"

When the smoke cleared, Louise saw something, no, someone! everyone looked on in interest at the newcomer before them.

"(remind me never to touch things that explodes)" He moaned as He stepped into view, capturing the attention of everyone with his weird clothing.

Observing Him, Louise saw that He had short black messy hair with black eyes, He wore a weird looking headband with a red eye attached to the center, which looked intimidating, he had on a light-grey leather vest with a white shirt tucked beneath, He sported a pair of grey pants along with dirty grey grieves, He also wore gauntlets which looked very heavy, and strapped behind him was an intricately made sword with a bizarre design, and it was weird as it didn't seem to have a sheathe to keep it in place!

Despite His unusual appearance and sense of clothing, Louise summoned a commoner, well albeit a weird knight-commoner at best.

 _'perfect, just perfect! now I have a commoner as a familiar!'_

She expected to hear the usual tauntings and teasings from her classmates, but to her amazement and confusion, found that they were too quiet for her liking.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"um what's wrong?" Louise asked confused, seeing that even Her Professor Colbert was eyeing her newly summoned familiar suspiciously.

 _'what in Brimir's name?'_

"Ms. Valliere, I can feel strong magic emanating from your familiar..." Her Professor spoke quietly, grim even, looking surprised She inquired, "what do you mean? him? but he's a commoner!"

"Don't be foolish Ms. Valliere, even the entire class is too overwhelmed by this sheer magic power oozing from him!" He said in a hushed voice, trying not to be heard of by the new arrival.

Louise gulped, now that Her professor mentioned it, She suddenly felt a powerful pressure weighing on her that she didn't feel earlier, her mind was too pre occupied to even feel that her legs were shaking right now as well.

She turned towards everyone and saw that even Tabitha had her staff ready, Kirche eyeing her familiar skeptically while her newly summoned salamander was close to growling at him, Guiche was even unusually quiet as he looked at the familiar blankly and his familiar was shaking, the rest of the class were also very quiet, fearful and nervous.

She didn't know what to feel, feel proud that She summoned something more powerful than Her? or feel ashamed that something more powerful than her could do magic? Judging from _its_ mere presence alone _it_ could be!

"do it miss Valliere, finish the summoning contract" Her professor said, "but be careful" He added, cautiously eyeing the familiar.

Louise slowly approached her new familiar, who in turn is looking around like a confused puppy around her, it almost made her forget that this was the familiar that had a powerful aura around him.

Seeing her, the boy spoke up, "(ah! excuse me Miss! I was wondering where this place is?)"

Louise tilted her head to the side, the way he spoke sounded Gibberish! _'He can't even speak our language!'_

Ignoring his inquiry(?), She stood in front of him and held the sides of his face, while he looked on in bewilderment to what She was doing.

' _I'm going to lose my first kiss to him? this com- Magic knight or whatever?'_

"Y-you should feel grateful Familiar! y-you only get this chance from a noble like me o-once!"

 **"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."**

and then without warning, She kissed him on the lips before He could even comprehend.

The boy's eyes widened.

Louise immediately broke away, a deep blush staining her cheeks. Well there goes her first kiss too!

"(what is-)" the boy didn't get to finish his statement as he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his left hand, "(AAAH! IT HURTS!)" He screamed, taking off his left gauntlet to see that there was something engraving on his left hand.

Her professor suddenly felt a burst of power coming from the familiar and began running towards them.

 _'this isn't good!'_

"don't worry familiar it's only-"

"MS. VALLIERE!"

"w-what?"

"get out of there!" feeling confused, Louise looked at her familiar and saw that he began to glow white! Seeing her distracted, the professor ran at full speed and grabbed her, nearly tackling her to the ground as he lured her away from her familiar.

The familiar clutched at his left hand, feeling excruciating pain, and within an instant, a bright flash of light enveloped the area around him, disintegrating the grass below him in a circular arc, Louise felt the burst of power and nearly landed on her bottom, it died down and the familiar fell to the ground unconscious.

The strong magical aura that the professor and the rest of the class felt vanished, some even let out a sigh of relief, but the quiet and tense atmosphere from earlier remained.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kirche, feeling that the tension was too much, decided to speak up.

"Professor, I think we should head back to class now..." She suggested, eyeing the fallen familiar. The professor stood up and went beside Louise, who was still as a statue because of what she saw.

Sighing, The Professor rubbed his head and looked between the unconscious familiar and a still shocked Louise.

 _'this will be one long day'_

* * *

She didn't even bother with the strange looks and whispers from the staff that passed by, because She felt the weight of what happened today constantly plaguing her mind.

Looking to where her 'familiar' was currently resting on the infirmary bed, She noticed that he looked to be about her age, He didn't look as intimidating as his aura.

' _great, a magic knight that is around my age and is better in magic than I am'_ She thought bitterly.

She always dreamed of summoning a magnificent familiar, She had to admit He _is_ powerful judging from what happened earlier when he showed off of what He's capable of, She had expected a familiar that was powerful, just not the way She thought it would be.

It would be even hard to tell him that He's her familiar, She feared that He would leave her! Who would even want to be a familiar? it was quite degrading and even unheard of!

Her mind was reeling with the day's events that She didn't even notice that Her Familiar was slowly opening his eyes, letting out a tired groan as he did.

"(where am I?)" He moaned, rubbing his face as he slowly rose up from the bed, hearing this Louise shot out of her reverie and turned to face her familiar.

She felt confused again, and remembered that Her familiar couldn't even speak their language.

"what did you say? can you understand me?" She asked only for her familiar to tilt his head in confusion, sighing, Louise took out a spell book from her cloak, It was a good thing She found it in case something like this would happen. She stood up as She flipped through the pages of the small book, all the while the familiar just stared at her confusingly.

"(just what ar-)"

"aha!" looking like a light-bulb flashed from her head, Louise took out her wand and pointed it at him and started to mutter in a strange language, seeing this her familiar tensed and cautiously stared at her.

And then an Explosion broke out.

*BOOM!*

Her familiar was sent flying towards the other end of the room while Louise's clothes were ruined, added that her hair was sprawled upwards and her face covered with dirt, the bed was also now split in half due to the impact of her "spell"

 _'I knew it-'_

She felt her blood go cold as She sensed the intense killing intent coming from within the room, before She could even react, A black blur appeared in front of her, She could also feel something cold pressed against her neck, looking in front of her was her familiar, his eyes glaring coldly at her and his ready to slice her neck, all the while feeling the intense magical aura he exuded earlier, Louise backed away in fear but was stopped when she felt the iron grip holding onto her right arm.

"ow! I-I was ju-"

"What were you trying to do?! kill me?!" the familiar said icily, his voice laced with anger, shaking frantically, Louise shook her head hastily.

"I-I w-was j-just trying to-"

"WHAT GAVE YOU REASON FOR DOING THAT?!" He interrupted, his voice was so loud that Louise could hear running footsteps outside the clinic, the door burst open to reveal Her professor Colbert, His staff ready as he took his battle stance.

"Ms. Valliere! did something happ-" seeing the familiar pointing his blade on his student's neck, Colbert conjured a small flame and with inhuman speed shot it towards him like a bullet, which the familiar only dodged gracefully, this surprised the Professor as he made sure that it was faster than a normal fire spell and compressed it to make it twice as hot to inflict 3rd degree burns, the familiar in front of him was a formidable foe!

"What were you doing?!" Colbert demanded as he stood in between Louise and the familiar, His eyes narrowed as he glared at Him.

"She was trying to kill me!" The familiar shot back defensively, he immediately sheathed his sword and raised his hands after seeing the man, Louise was surprised that the familiar didn't want to fight back.

Colbert relaxed slightly, seeing as the familiar didn't want to fight, "Ms. Valliere, what were you trying to do?" He asked towards the pinkette without looking, eyes locked on the familiar.

The Pinkette on the other hand was so incoherent, she took in deep breaths and gulped. She replied shakily, "I-I w-was just t-trying t-to c-cast a t-translation spell! H-He couldn't e-even u-understand o-our language s-so I t-tried! I-I didn't mean f-for it to b-blow up!"

Hearing Her explanation Colbert softened, lowering his staff. "My apologies Mr. Familiar, it seems that your new master here was only trying to break the language barrier that prevents you from understanding us, She doesn't have ill will against you nor any evil intentions" He explained, eyes widening, the familiar got down on his knees.

"I apologize for my disrespectful behavior! I just acted out in self-defense! it will not happen again!" He said in such a soft tone that it caught them off guard, his head nearly hitting the floor as he bowed deeply. Louise who looked scared recently was now feeling embarrassed with the sudden shift of her new familiar's attitude.

"I-It's alright f-familiar, r-rise!"

Shifting his head upwards, he inquired, "familiar?"

"y-yes u-um, you're my familiar." She replied, and then a realization dawned upon her.

She could understand him! before she could voice it her Professor piped in.

"well now Ms. Valliere, I assume that he won't inflict harm on you so I'll leave you two alone to sort this out, but I'll be right outside just in case" her professor trailed off and gave one last look toward the human familiar and left.

Louise, who looked close to jumping around like a giddy school girl, finally managed to successfully cast a spell!

...Even though it exploded and almost got killed by her own familiar in the process.

She immediately lost all colour on her face as she remembered on what occured recently, She was now fidgeting for words as her familiar seemed to be deep in thought, afterwards Her familiar looked up at her questioningly.

Louise felt queasy under the gaze of Her familiar, She knew that he wasn't demanding for answers, He just _needed_ to know. After all She knew that He wasn't willing or even aware of becoming a familiar.

"so I have some explaining to do huh? but first can we talk about this in my room?"

He nodded in response, Louise was glad that at least Her familiar was willing to listen.

When they left the clinic, Louise saw her professor standing outside the door and gave him a nod, her professor sighed in relief and went into the opposite direction, and only had one thing in his mind;

 _'the runes I saw on his left hand earlier, it looked very familiar but I can't be too sure, an interesting individual you are Mr. familiar..."_

* * *

As they reached her room, Louise motioned for Saito to sit on a chair as she sat down on her bed.

"Okay then, M-My name is Louise Francoise Le Blance de La Valliere, a noble in this school..."

She began explaining everything about the academy, about the springtime familiar summoning and how he became a familiar, which she began to blush when She explained it.

An hour passed as the familiar sat down, quietly listening to the pinkette.

"so let me get this straight" Her familiar, whose name was Hiragasaito or something like that, began, "you summoned me here so that I can become some sort of aid and servant, but since summoning a human like me is unheard of and is usually creatures or beasts, I'm bounded to you until one of us dies?" He surmised, the pinkette nodded slowly, "that and I'm supposed to listen to your every beck and call?" She nodded again.

Throughout the whole explanation, Louise noticed that he was extremely informative and collective, often that he would ask questions that are unheard of in terms of servitude, He even asked if he was supposed to fulfill her "Personal" desires! Luckily She didn't yell at him in fear of getting stabbed by a sword, after all He was being civil about this.

"Alright then."

Surprised, She expected for him to be against it, or is offended that He'll be a servant that is fit only for creatures that are below humans, Louise looked at him to see for any traces of doubt as he said that, finding none, she nearly sighed in relief.

"As a Lunar Knight, I, Hiraga Saito, will be your Familiar and will help you within the limits of my abilities," He paused, "under one condition."

Lunar Knight? what was that? She ignored it for now.

"Very well, state it fa- Saito" She nearly smacked herself for calling him familiar.

"You see, I'm looking for someone, He's a close friend of mine, He went missing after the king sent him on a mission, his name is Julio Chesare"

King? Louise knew that it was the Princess' Parents which She didn't know their names, were currently leading their country, and Julio Chesare? that name sounded familiar to Her...

"Alright, I agree to your terms, but um, uh..." She paused awkwardly, "um Saito? who do you mean by king Cassius? is he your country's king?" Louise questioned.

"hmm? you mean King Cassius isn't here?"

"Who's king Cassius?"

He looked very bewildered as She said that, She wondered why though, She knew that somehow he was from the neighboring countries, She was also surprised that He didn't know who the rulers were!

"you mean you don't know the rulers of Tristain?" She said, incredulous that her familiar didn't even know the most influential and powerful people! though She felt kind of Hypocritical since She didn't even know Her childhood friend's Parents as well.

"Tristain? is that a place somewhere in Lagendia?"

Now She was even more confused, throughout her entire day all that was happening was either surprise or confusion.

"Lagendia? I haven't heard of such a place!" Saito looked more bewildered than before, He looked out the window, and Louise was sure that his jaw would've dropped judging by the look of pure shock on his face.

"The Moon! why are there two moons?!" He gasped, it only added up to Louise's confusion, He didn't even know that there were two moons? was he living under a rock or something? He looked like he saw someone grow out two heads!

Saito noticed his outburst, and decided to quiet down, "I apologize Milady." he knelt down at one knee and bowed once again, "I-It's just this is too much to take in!" He admitted.

Thinking of what she's going to say and tried her best to hide her blush because of him bowing down again, Louise said, "if you don't mind me asking Saito, but where do you live?"

"Calderock Village, but I'm currently residing in Saint Haven, you know where Saint Haven is right?" She shook her head, "I can't believe it, Saint Haven is known throughout all of Lagendia!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know Lagendia either."

Saito went pale, and he looked close to passing out.

"You don't know Lagendia, not even Saint Haven, but do you know what a Lunar Knight is?" She shook her head once again, "then this must mean..." He suddenly trailed off, as if not believing of what She told him.

He gazed at the night sky outside of the window once again, this time contemplating on what to assess of the current situation.

"this may sound crazy Milady, but I must be in another world" She stared at him as if he had gone insane, "I know, I can't it believe either, but I'm pretty sure since that there are two moons, and you don't even know the largest and most advance city in the world then I must be in another world."

She was about to shrug it off and say that it's impossible, but thought of it carefully and saw the pure and honest expression when he said that, She would say the same if She were in His shoes.

She sighed, She didn't know of what to think of this.

"I know, it sounds impossible, but I won't say that I don't believe you, I um, I just need proof."

He immediately beamed, and Louise felt her heart skip a beat at his relieved expression.

"Absolutely Milady! right now though I need to clear my head with all of this information if I may, since we've reached a mutual understanding and all I must try and get used to these parts, is there anything you need?" He offered, Louise couldn't believe it! He was willing!

"You may Saito, and can you uh..." She paused, "w-wash these for me? y-you can have a maid w-wash it and prepare it for t-tomorrow." She said motioning towards the basket full of her used clothes, carefully trying to word it to not sound demanding, after all She was in front of someone stronger than her, that and he was so polite when he spoke to her, She should do the same to not start their relationship on the wrong footing.

He nodded and took the basket from where it was and reached for the door.

"Milady..."

"y-yes Saito?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" He quietly asked, Louise immediately paled.

"t-that's um uh, since I-I thought t-that the familiar I would summon would be an animal, I-I p-prepared t-this instead." She explained, her voice shaking which kind of amused her familiar for some reason.

Her hand motioned towards the hay besides her bed.

Louise expected him to be angry, or somewhat annoyed, but was pleasantly surprised that he just smiled, "it's alright Milady, I'll just have to see what I could do about it." and with that, He left.

Asides from saying that He's from another world, which Louise believes is unlikely and would need a _lot_ of convincing, it looks like having him as a familiar wouldn't be so bad after all.

A powerful, well mannered Familiar.

He may have looked intimidating and _very_ scary at first, but in actuality He's a nice person and took the whole "Familiar" thing well.

 _'and the way he smiles is just-'_

A blush immediately crept into her face, She just met him today and now She had this weird feeling towards him!

 _'meh I'm too tired anyway'_

She changed into her night gown, turned off the lamps, and landed straight towards her bed, letting out all the fatigue and all of the day's events stress on her.

* * *

The moment Saito stepped out of His new "master's" room, he heaved out a heavy sigh.

He still couldn't believe it! Here he was, in another world! for all he knows Julio could still be out there and He doesn't even know if He's alive! and the rent isn't going to pay itself! lastly, the concert of his idol Harori which would only happen once in his lifetime! it was such a waste!

Life was unfair to him now...

Placing the basket of His Master's clothes on the ground, He removed the gauntlet from his left hand and saw the same engravings, this was the proof of him being a familiar...

He didn't mind it one bit though, after all He became an "Apprentice" once under a certain Money-grabbing Sorceress so this one wouldn't be as bad, only difference is that He'll be bound to her until death and He'll have to live in this world, after He sorts out the mess He made first.

His first impressions on his new master was that She was nice (ignoring the fact that She made an explosion on him earlier, unintentional or not), She was also fidgety, well it was mostly his fault because he 'intimidated' her with his sword, She was mostly polite but he was sure it was because She feared him, but maybe she was actually polite and it was because he scared her to death? She also had that kind of trait that he forgot when he watched an anime a few months ago, Dere? Sudere? uh Kudere? She also had a very long name, not even the nobles in Saint Haven had names that long!

She was quite cute if He may add, and the way she talked while she was nervous was-

' _argh what are you thinking Saito! You shouldn't be ogling a girl you've just met and is your new master!'_ He chastised to himself, thinking that Master Cleric Edan would punish him for thinking about such things towards a girl! though his wife may be a seductive and manipulative witch (and the one who robbed him) Master Cleric Edan is against such acts of treating girls as objects! besides Julio was the pervert not him! well He _was_ before but He'd changed!

Now that he thought of it, He was already missing that evil witch, and he was already feeling homesick too!

 _'well it can't be helped, I can't blame my new master for summoning me here, it's not like she knew that she was going to summon me.'_

Sighing once again, He picked up the basket and went across the corridor and down the flight of stairs, He Accidentally bumped into a blond haired who had a rose in his hand, and he also saw a girl in a brown cloak with him.

"hey watch where you- oh it's you, that ze- Louise's familiar" He said haughtily, though Saito wondered why he corrected himself.

So he was having an affair with this girl? ah young love...

' _it's not like I'm old myself'_ He inwardly chuckled.

"I apologize there Sir, I should've been more aware of my surroundings, things have been kind of hectic so forgive me for being distracted." He said as he gave a low bow, and then turned to the girl who wore a brown cloak "I apologize to you too miss, I hope I didn't give the impression of snooping around." and with that He turned around and picked up the basket of clothing and left, the two, who didn't even had time to react to him shrugged and went back into what they were doing.

 _'you know, for a school, they sure have rather a lavish and traditional tastes in design'_ He mused, after he reached the corner he went down _another_ flight of stairs, which also looked ravish and traditional like he thought it would be.

When he reached the hallway, he almost did a jaw drop at the sight.

 _'screw being traditional, this is more polished than the ones I see in Saint Haven!'_

Looking around he saw a fountain, a freaking fountain inside the hallways! and the amount of lights inside made him feel like he was inside a ballroom! it was kind of a stretch but the way the school was built made him wonder if this was for royalty only, well they were nobles but still...

Right by the fountain He noticed the red-haired girl from earlier talking to some guy, He also noticed her tanned complexity which could make even his guild member kalis green with jealousy, he approached them since their first impressions on him weren't pretty good, He didn't want to give off a bad image.

"Hello there miss, I was wondering where I could find a place where I could wash these?" He asked politely.

Kirche was surprised to see him, and She no longer felt that overwhelming aura from him earlier, and she was also surprised of his manners, and never did he once look down and only looked at her face when he inquired.

"outside in the courtyard, there are a couple of maids there that could help you" She replied, she was surprised herself that her tone wasn't her usual seductive one, nor skeptical because of what happened earlier.

"thank you um miss?.."

"Kirche, name's Kirche."

"thank You Lady Kirche! and my name's Saito Hiraga! as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I shall take my leave now, it was nice meeting you Lady Kirche!" and with a bow, He gave her a small grin and waved off before he left for the courtyard.

"well that was weird.." the one besides her commented as he stared off to where the armored familiar disappeared to.

Kirche didn't know of what to make of him, He was polite that it clashes with his messy appearance and hair style, though not too stiff and formal to be considered a gentleman, She couldn't even tell if he was faking his mannerisms or not.

 _'you're certainly interesting Saito Hiraga'_

Saito was busy walking around in the courtyard, since he couldn't find a single maid, he supposed that it's already late and that only a few ones are up awake, so he decided if he could find a basin to wash his master's clothes.

He spotted a black-haired maid walking in the courtyard.

"Excuse me! Miss!" He called out to her, the raven haired girl looked into his direction and raised an eyebrow.

"yes, is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help me wash these, if you mind that is" He requested, giving a small smile as he did, "though are you on you're way to your quarters? if so then is there a basin where I could wash these?"

The maid was surprised by manners and speech, it was formal enough to be for nobles but not too formal for casual conversations, and the way he's dressed made him look like he was knight, and he also had that weird sword strapped behind him without a sheathe, and it made her wonder how it was possible.

"sure I don't, right this way um mister?.."

"name's Saito Hiraga, you can just call me Saito, and you miss?.."

"Siesta, Saito-san" She replied, "no need for the honorific Siesta" He said teasingly, earning a small blush from the maid.

"w-well let's get going then Saito."

"after you." He motioned in front of him.

* * *

Talking with Ms. Valliere's familiar was interesting to say at the least, She didn't see Him looking like a serial killer (based on a rumor spread by other maids earlier) nor cold-hearted that people perceive him to be.

She wondered why rumors like that began to spread.

Siesta mused that Saito likes talking to people about His tales, with the way he speaks semi-formal to allow others to talk more seriously with him, added that he would never keep on talking if he knew that the other had something to say, He was in a way a person that could talk with anyone without hanging himself with his own words, He wasn't very sociable but He's very pleasant to talk to.

"I remember when I first held a sword, I was scared to death since I was always afraid of poking myself with it, and the fact that the sword was as tall as me didn't help!" He laughed, and Siesta couldn't help but laugh with him, and the two laughed away as they both washed clothes in the starry night.

Saito began telling his tale of when He travelled to an abandoned Library which had riddles that were either unfair or was really aiming to kill him, Siesta beamed at the tale, never mind that He was close to being squashed like a bug.

"I never knew that you were been to many places Saito!" Siesta said, She felt excited that She met someone who had adventures that She always dreamed of doing, "well asides from near death experiences it was pretty exciting! I'd like to go on adventures too but I'm just too scared!"

Saito laughed heartily.

"yeah, but I also remembered the time when I thought I couldn't go on anymore adventures and thought I would die of starvation because I was robbed by a kid, at first I was angered and let my temper get the best of me, but then I found out that he needed the money to save his father, who was dethroned from his status as a duke, so I gave it to him anyway and his dad gave me double the money afterwards after he somehow managed to reclaim his title, so all is good in the end" He grinned, the fond memory making him almost cry in happiness.

Siesta felt touched by his story, He was willing to give up things that made him live in order to save people, and that was to save a disgraced noble!

"you like to help people do you Saito?"

"it was my dream, it still _is_ though." He replied with a grin still plastered to his face as he scrubbed off some of the dirt in the skirt he was washing, "I joined the knights because people needed someone to help them if reality's too cruel for them, We Lunar Knights are like the moon, we help people when their light is dim, and help them understand their pain, the moon isn't afraid to show off its scars while giving light to brighten the darkness of night, We give them hope to live for tomorrow"

Siesta was awed by his philosophy, and couldn't help but feel inspired. He was willing to understand pain and show it to give people light? so that the people wouldn't need to worry because he'll never hide his sufferings?

She looked at Saito and saw that he had a smile on his face, though she could detect sadness and regret in them, it also shone with the determination that made his words even more believable.

Saito loved the people so much, that he would show them his sufferings to tell them that he was willing to help and understand them and _give_ them the wake up call they needed.

Then a comfortable silence prevailed over them, the sounds of clothes splashing and Siesta humming made the scene look serene and peaceful.

For the first time in years, Siesta finally met someone that she could look up to, and if she needed, would become her sanctuary.

Saito was now absentmindedly staring into the sky while washing his Master's clothes, thinking about the recent events that almost made him lose his rationality.

 _'thank Goddesses Miss Ithilien taught me how to remain rational at times like this'_ He had to admit that the elf was good at adjusting to her environments, luckily for him he was managing somewhat, it's better than the massive culture shock he had when he first entered Saint Haven.

From Lunar Knight to Familiar within a day was too much, and it almost destroyed His pride, but he accepted anyway as there's no choice left with the familiar branding on his left hand as proof of that, it was either suck it up and live with it or whine about it like a child on tantrums, He chose the former but the latter was so tempting.

 _'well it's better than being under that Evil Sorceress anyway...'_

His Destiny changed, not that He minded, He was sure that His destiny changed so many times by now, but his plans have been delayed nonetheless.

 _'don't worry Julio, I'll find you, I always keep my word, for now though I have another female master to serve that isn't scooping up my wallet, and a cute one at that, difference is though is that I'll serve her for life'_

Saito laughed to himself, here He was acting so calmly, yet if he were like he used to be 3 years ago, He would've been a panicking mess and ran away already at the mere mention of serving someone, He loved His freedom but that doesn't mean He'll only center it only around himself, and He changed so He didn't dwell on it too much.

 _'this could be a nice change of pace to my already hectic life back home, and no thieving witch too!'_

He had to stay positive, He didn't train hard for nothing! He didn't give up all his savings just to waste it! He'll find a way back and find Julio!

 _'My only problem is that I can't use some of my skills, well MOST of them, They can hurt the others, curse it for having a wide range, maybe I should've taken those sword lessons before when Julio was around, argh! I'm regretting things now, also My sword attracts too much attention, heck My attire alone seems to make me stand out like a sore thumb, maybe I should go ask my master to look around town for a change of clothes? and a new sword too to make me less conspicuous.'_

So many problems and he had to adjust again, though Saito was sure that it would work out in the end.

 _'Dear Goddess Altea I just hope this new Destiny of mine isn't as unpredictable and chaotic, I'm already a mess as it is!'_

* * *

 **CUT! THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "My Familiar in Shining Armor" :D**

 **A/N: sooo instead of implementing an OC warrior I decided to use Saito instead, this is an AU-ish reboot but later on DN lore will be implemented here, you got to wonder where the Elves originated right lol :D and if you're wondering what that bright light is, Saito unconsciously used Brave, one of the most super armor weakening M-attk in DN :D**

 **Notice that Saito is OOC and is acting more politely and didn't run off (and is a "Saint" lol, or a mary sue if you ask me), after serving royalty and the king himself, he always watches what he says towards other people, especially nobility (Honorifics too if I might add), though He learned manners from Ithilien (seeing as She's down to earth), though most of the blame goes to sorceress Kayleen because She's quite stuck up lol, no matter how much of a bastard they are he'll never swear in front of them and will try to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible, but you may never know~**

 **Louise is tame I know! you can thank "Saint" Saito for being nice! XD and blame it on Kayleen that Saito got used to saying Milady all the time lol**

 **Julio will have a SIGNIFICANT impact in this story :D Main reason why I chose Him is because His character has so much potential that the anime didn't do any Justice, and the LN is out of the question because it's cancelled now, so I hope I make him more rounded and developed in this story.**

 **This will not be following the light novels, as the author already left this world and is left unfinished (Rest in Peace Noboru-sensei T_T), though the first chapter followed the prologue in the LN the rest will follow the Anime, since it's kinda hard making a conclusion based on following LN canon, though I would implement events from the novel from time to time.**

 **I also have a fic which is an AU reboot, with the same OOC characters but for now I'll focus on this fic after I saw the upcoming revamps in DN and the next sequel to the movie, inspired me so much that I skipped all 3 meals for 2 days just to get this typed lol :D**

 **Also Saito is Level 70 here in terms of Dragon Nest side, His current equipment is the new moon set for level 70, Saito is OP here but that doesn't mean he's invincible, He has weaknesses for mages and sorceresses because Saito is only a ranged-magic knight here, as He grew reliant on his ranged skills, that and He'll be using Swordsman and warrior skills since his magic attacks have large AoE (Area of Effect) to avoid hurting his allies, and he doesn't like to kill people and isn't really a skilled swordsman. so skills like Cresent Cleave and Half-moon Slash are only going to be used seldom times, He'll use cyclone slash when it's none living objects since you know, it's deadlier than the water tornado that Henrietta and Wales made combined, heck stronger than Wardes' and Tabitha's but isn't strong enough to kill a person since it's only level 1, imagine it being level 16 it would make a human tornado :D**

 **Expect a lot of holding back on Saito's side too :D**

 **Here's Saito's PVP/slightly PVE Skill build:**

 **Warrior Tree: Heavy Slash lvl 1, impact wave lvl 6 (MP consumption is 2 000), impact punch lvl 1, circle break (none), dash kick (none), Rising Slash lvl 6, sweeping kick lvl 1, aerial recovery max lvl, highlander, wake attack, and then dash (which is a duh)**

 **Swordsman Tree: Triple Slash lvl 1, front shove/deep thrust lvl 1, hacking stance lvl 1 (He'll not use this technique much as it is too dangerous), Line Drive lvl 1, Moonlight Splitter lvl 6 (MP consumption is 20 000), Cyclone Slash lvl 1, Cresent Cleave max lvl (MP consumption is 330 000, and the compressed version is faster than normal), Half-moon Slash max lvl (MP consumption is 500 000), Blade Storm/Great Wave max lvl (will drain all of his MP when used), counter exile lvl 1 (MP consumption is 19 000), Provoking Slam max lvl (MP consumption 9 000), parrying stance max lvl (100% success rate and he can deflect fast attacks easily as long as there's a pattern), Brave max lvl (instead of weakening super armor it will just break an enemy's willpower, MP consumption is 15 000), eclipse lvl 1, aerial combo lvl 1, dash combo lvl 1**

 **MoonLord/Lunar Knight Tree: Moonblade Dance lvl 7 (MP consumption is 200 000), Flash stance lvl 5 (MP consumption is 100 000), moonlight splitter EX, Cyclone Slash EX, Cresent Cleave EX, Magic Mastery (it can also activate automatically when He's extremely angry), Half-moon Slash EX, Moonblade Dance EX (for level 80 so no MPD, Moon Piss Dance lol).**

 **SP left: 2 (I think)**

 **Saito will commonly use non-lethal techniques like impact punch and sweeping kick, and if he'll use much deadlier techniques he'll use the blunt edge of His sword or Derflinger's blunt side.**

 **His Equipments:**

 **+9 New moon maple Sword**

 **+6 New moon maple helmet**

 **+6 New moon maple gauntlet**

 **+7 New moon maple boots/Grieves**

 **+6 New moon maple armor (I made visible in this since the costume is turned off in game)**

 **+6 New moon maple gloves**

 **Accessories:**

 **Black Dragon Earrings**

 **Skill downy Necklace (Intelligence, +1 Half-moon Slash)**

 **Skill downy Ring (Intelligence, +1 Cresent Cleave)**

 **Frost Downy Ring (Intelligence)**

 **Origin (none)**

 **Heraldry:**

 **lvl 70 Epic grade INT, VIT, and CRIT resist plates**

 **2 Lvl 60 Dragon followers' INT + VIT and STUN resist + 60 000 HP plates**

 **Epic Grade Half-Moon Slash 50% speed plate, Moonlight Splitter 10% damage, Moonblade Dance 20% damage, Cresent Cleave 20% damage plates.**

 **Fujinorth Laser Skill plate**

 **Jades:**

 **VIT + INT + M-attk Epic 70 Jades on of his Sword, Gauntlet, Gloves, and boots.**

 **INT + STR + M-attk Epic 70 Jades on his Shirt**

 **VIT + INT + Piercing skill jade (enhances super armor) on his helm**

 **Saito's [OP] Stats:**

 **HP: 950 000**

 **MP: 2 000 550 (though M-attk skills will drain it faster)**

 **INT: 18 000**

 **STR: 9 500**

 **AGI: 2 000**

 **VIT: 17 500**

 **Magic Damage: 250 000 - 600 000 (w/ level 65 Passive: 430 000 - 618 000)**

 **Physical Damage: 60 000 - 75 000**

 **Def: 1 500 645**

 **Magic Def: 2 500 700**

 **Final Damage: 250**

 **(no elemental damage as Saito's a pure INT Lunar knight/Moonlord)**

 **Fire Def: 0%**

 **Ice Def: 5%**

 **Dark Def: 10%**

 **Light Def: 10%**

 **These stats will remain stagnant, and nerfs will happen in the future~**

 **I haven't played DN for a while and I'm sorry if some of these stats are inaccurate, tell me in the reviews if you want to :D**

 **P.S Also, main reason why Saito has powerful Magic is because the Moonlord/Lunar Knight class itself stacks up on intelligence or INT, the higher the intelligence, the stronger the magic, Saito will be smarter here since he has like high intelligence lol :D**

 **Their Current Levels:**

 **Saito: lvl 70 (currently the highest and I must say too OP, he'll have a hardtime because he needs to hold back lol, but he'll only use Swordsman skills (all of which are level 1) cause the range of his magic attacks can hurt those around him, he'll only reach level 80 until near the end of this series I guess)**

 **Julio: ?**

 **Louise: lvl 15 (will be as high as Tabitha's level by the end of season 1)**

 **Kirche: lvl 25 (I'll decide what level she'll be by season 2)**

 **Tabitha: lvl 40 (will remain stagnant until end of season 2)**

 **Colbert: lvl 60 (will be lvl 65 by the end of season 2)**

 **Guiche: lvl 15 (will be as high as Kirche's by season 2)**

 **The level list and Saito's Skill build will be updated later on.**

 **Main Reason why they have Levels is because I'll give them more skills than they currently have, either it's from head canon or I'll borrow some skills in DN.**

 **P.S about Henrietta's Parents, I don't know about them either O_o**

 **Until then.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Nest, as it's owned by Eyedentity and Shanda Games, while Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi, whom sadly passed away on april of 2013, I'm also sure that Dragon Nest would soon follow at the rate it's going.**

 **And now I skipped 3 meals just to get this typed again, I really need to stop doing that, but y'know, Inspiration comes and goes :D**

 **I'm so happy guys! 110 views within an hour after I first published this! I'm so honored and astonished! it gave me so much happiness that I typed this all within one day! I hope this won't disappoint! :D**

 **"speaking"**

 **' _thoughts'_**

 **"VERY ANGRY"**

 **" Techniques"**

 **" _Flashback_ _"_**

 **I present to you Chapter 2 of "My Familiar in Shining Armor"!**

 **Also the T rating will apply here...**

 **Edit: made some grammar and spelling fixes**

* * *

 ** _"Adapting is the key survival, but is it enough to save me? is it enough to keep my artificial heart beating? is it enough to server me from this wretched existence?"_**

 ** _-Academic Commelina_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Scars**

* * *

Eyes slowly opening, Louise felt so refreshed! like a blooming flower in spring! She felt that the stress from yesterday was like a flu, and now she was feeling better! She stretched out her petite body and let out a low yawn, it was one of the most satisfying sleep She had!

She also had a weird nightmare that She summoned something worse than She could ever imagine during the Springtime Familiar Summoning, but She couldn't remember what, She shuddered at the prospect of it.

She saw that in her dream, She summoned something _evil_ , something that tried to kill her but spared her for some reason, Ah! He was a killer! She remembered, He wore a very unusual armor, and he had one of the most intimidating stare that it could make a seasoned warrior run for his deceased mommy, lastly the speed that could rival the wind spells of even the strongest wind mages!

Yes! It was so terrifying that-

"Good Morning Milady." a male voice said beside her, Louise nearly jumped out in surprise, looking at him Louise squinted her eyes to see someone standing beside her bed, with clothes neatly folded in his hands and with a bright smile, seeing the weird armor and black hair She recognized who it was, "Good Morning Saito..." She greeted back begrudgingly, and then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, "wait! it actually happened!?" She nearly screamed.

She looked outside her window and saw that the sun was shining brightly!

"and You didn't wake me up?!"

The armored Familiar shrugged.

"I did Milady, and you threw a pillow to my face, I did so many times until you grabbed that book there and threw at me again, so I just waited until you actually awoke on your own accord, as the events from yesterday seem to take its toll on you I didn't want to disturb you any further."

She did? She couldn't remember doing such a thing, though She did see a pillow lying on the floor, and a rather large book aimlessly scattered on the floor as well, now She felt embarrassed because She _did._

"I-I s-see then, b-but y-you're actually my familiar?!" Even though She got in terms with him being her familiar and had a mutual understanding, She was still shell shocked and was somewhat in denial. "I just hope I won't have a headache..." She quietly muttered to herself, though it didn't go unheard by the familiar.

Saito just smiled and laughed good naturedly, "is that so Milady? don't worry I will try to be as pleasant to you as possible to help lessen your stress, I'm not that unbearable am I? if so then I'm willing to change to suit your tastes" He replied earnestly, hearing this a massive blush crept onto Louise's face, "w-what do you mean?" She asked embarrassed, it was kind of hard to stay angry at someone who would deflect insults and take it as some sort of criticism to be improved upon.

"well I heard someone call you 'zero' when I overheard some students talking about you last night, I guess it's an insult to your self-esteem? I suppose I should try my best to support you?"

Louise didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered, it was only the first day and her Familiar already acted like He understood her!

"w-what would you know?" She challenged, She could feel the rising anger that He was only pretending to care, "for all I know, you would believe them! you would even think that I'm a failure!"

Louise didn't mean to sound cruel, but it was still quite a sensitive topic to her.

"well I called my bestfriend a murderer and disappeared the next day." He said solemnly, but quickly shook his head, "so I should at least try to understand you, and then help you when you need it."

Louise's mouth was agape, She was surprised of what He'd just said, and nearly slapped her self for being too insensitive, he would say things like _that_?, coughing, Louise decided to switch subjects since the conversation wasn't going in the right direction.

Her familiar was just trying to help and this is how she'd react?

"s-so, moving on then, I take it that you're willing to dress me?" She asked, seeing if She could crack his 'gentleman' Facade, She didn't want to have a familiar that was secretly a pervert! "I hope you don't have perverted thoughts in doing so."

Expecting for him to have an embarrassed reaction, a blush or flustered reaction even, He merely smiled as he nodded!

A smile that got her heart beating fast.

"I would certainly don't, I dress my sisters all the time, and they're both older than me if I might add" He shot back coolly, Louise couldn't think of a comeback and felt a huge blush coming to her cheeks, giving up she stood up and removed her night gown, Her body stripped of clothing. He picked up her underwear and skirt along with her socks, he effortlessly slid it on her, and She didn't feel him 'feeling' her up as he did so, She looked and saw that he was only stoically staring ahead, Saito caught on and said monotonously, "you thought I would look at your body like _that_ Milady? I was chastised and was educated about sex at an early age, plus my parents gave me the 'talk' too so you can count on me for not thinking lewd thoughts about you, or any girl for that matter," this caused Louise to even blush harder.

"P-Pervert!" She said as She put on her cloak and clasp, Saito looked at Her confusingly at the accusation , "I'm sorry Milady, it's a part of a man to be educated with the opposite sex, especially dos and don'ts." He stated towards her like it was no big deal, this man was irritating her! though he did have a point...

Now fully dressed, Louise grabbed her wand from her drawer and was about to head for the door when She saw her familiar already there.

 _'how did he?...'_

"After you" He said with a low bow as he opened the door, She still didn't know of what to make of him, he can be a gentleman as he was a dirty perverted bastard! well the latter was mostly just to jab at him at this point.

Louise huffed, "well then, we'll be heading to the Alviss Hall for some breakfast."

Upon leaving Her room, Louise was greeted by none other then Her rival...

 _'great now I have to deal with you.'_

"Zerbst..." She nearly growled, Her rival on the other hand just smirked as she walked towards the pinkette, "well good morning there Zero! I see that you look chipper than usual!" She greeted, seeing the animosity Louise was exuding Saito coughed, "ahem, Good Morning Lady Kirche, me and my master are heading for breakfast, would you like to come along with us?"

Louise then snapped Her eyes towards him, _'unbelievable! He's actually inviting her! read the mood you ero familiar!'_ She knew that he was being formal but He didn't have to invite her!

Saito seemingly caught on with her annoyance and added, "unless my master here wants to, seeing as She has some sort disagreements with you Lady Kirche." hearing this the tanned girl just laughed, "hmm? disagreements? She's just gets easily flustered!"

Now Louise was close to snapping at the red-head.

"Let's just go Saito" She said to the raven-haired familiar, "as you wish Milady." He replied with a small bow, and both of them began walking away, ignoring the red-head as they did, though Saito gave an apologetic smile and waved towards Her before going down the stairs with his master.

"well that was fun, right flame?" She said towards her familiar while patting it on the head, it letting out a satisfied growl as She did, _'a guy like you can be my type, Saito Hiraga..'_

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Louise snapped to her familiar, who in turn looked at her in confusion, "hmm? what is the matter Milady?"

"YOU!" She screamed, her index finger pointing at him accusingly, "How so?" He asked innocently, Louise paused and scrambled to look for words, "i-it's argh! nevermind!"

Louise didn't know how to deal with him! He was informative as he was clueless!

"is it something I said to Lady Kirche?"

She just shrugged as She didn't know how to reply to that, She thought that She could handle this!

The rest of the trip down to the Alviss hall was a quiet and awkward one, Louise was still looking for ways to comprehend her familiar, while said Familiar was just confused to why His master was acting so strangely for no reason.

The moment they entered the large hall, the lively noises of the students seemed to quiet down, Students began to whisper to each other while looking at the newly arrived pair.

Louise shot a look towards at her familiar, "um Saito, can't you do something about your magic?"

"huh? what do you mean Milady?"

How could She say this? "um your presence alone is quite, intimidating.."

Saito just blinked, "intimidating? how?"

Ok She was at loss for words once again.

 _'this is more complicated than I thought'_

"Let's just go to the table and have breakfast okay?" Louise sighed, feeling very defeated, How could She talk to someone Who isn't even aware of the impact He has on everyone? She also felt uneasy that the attention of everyone was averted to them, Her Familiar mostly as some still don't know what to think of him, Saito on the other hand was so confused to the point of almost wanting to inquire her about it, no matter how bugging he would sound.

Louise scowled as She saw Kirche waving at Her, well towards her familiar that is, "what's wrong Milady?" the familiar asked, "it's nothing Saito."

Kirche was looking at them from a distance, and judging how everyone seemed to just get quiet all of a sudden, She also felt that overwhelming power from yesterday, She couldn't help but laugh to why the familiar was confused from the sudden quietness, not knowing he himself is the cause of it.

She had to suppress a giggle when She saw the Familiar just standing there and had to let His master order him to sit down, Kirche was also surprised that Louise allowed Her familiar sit down beside Her in the table, let alone eat with her. ' _well that's new'_

After a rather awkward and silent breakfast, and the occasional stares they would get, the pair were now walking towards the courtyard.

"what's going on Milady?" Saito asked, looking at the other students who were busy with their familiars, and it was refreshing to see them not garnering their attention to them, "We second years have the day off today, We're all to communicate with our newly summoned familiars to get to know them better." She replied.

Saito nodded in understanding, He saw a huge eyeball trying to make some sort of expression to its master, He even saw an oversized mole digging, a weird looking rabbit, and was that a huge moth?

Kirche waved to them and Saito was about to wave back, but he felt the glare coming from His master so he chose not to, earning a disappointed sigh from the red-head.

Louise was still fidgeting, finding words on how to talk to her familiar, She didn't know how to start a conversion, what did he want to talk about? what would he like to do? this was totally aggravating her! It also didn't help that Her familiar didn't even try on starting a conversation!

She thought of the best thing to say.

"Saito, could you get me some tea please? I'll be right back so you could do it later." She requested and at the same time nearly face palming herself, all she could think of was an order?

Saito nodded and went over the tables, ignoring the gobsmacked reactions from the students as He passed by.

' _I seriously need to take some social lessons'_ She noted to herself, and left to clear her mind of the armoured familiar, and what to do about him.

* * *

Well this was quite interesting...

' _these familiars are...unique'_

Saito looked around and saw a dragon, if a dragon were spotted back in Lagendia the people would've panicked at the sight of it, but here it was as if it was just another creature blending in well in society!

 _'I'm in a different world alright'_

He wished that it would always be like this, the peace was a nice change of pace, in his world, despite it being peaceful after ending a great evil there were always constant dangers still lingering, monsters invading small towns, forests becoming nests, and the occasional kidnappings since there are still some Dragon cultists left, and most of all the deep hatred between the Humans with the Elves despite the alliance.

He just wished He was right about this place being peaceful, one could dream right?

He was so busy with his musings that he didn't notice a raven haired maid walking towards his direction, a tray of cake in hand, and unceremoniously bumping into each other, the maid dropping the contents of the plate in the process.

"ah!'

"Oh my apologize, I didn't look to where I was going." Saito sheepishly said, offering a hand to the fallen maid.

"S-Saito?" the maid said, Saito immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh hello there Siesta!" He greeted, pulling the maid up with his hand. "I'm sorry, I've been daydreaming again, I should really pay attention to my surroundings." Siesta let out a laugh, "oh it's okay Saito, I should be paying attention myself too!"

Saito noticed the fallen cake and picked up, placing back onto the plate, "here, let me take that Siesta" "oh no please Saito-" "oh I insist."

Seeing as how persuasive Saito is (in a good way), She gave it to him, "it's for Lord Guiche over there." She said, pointing over to a table, there Saito saw the same blond boy from last night, along with a blonde haired girl, and from the looks of their close proximity and the way they talked to each other, they looked like they were too intimate...

 _'weird, I thought that He was with that girl with the brown cloak last night?'_

Shrugging it off as it wasn't his own business anyway, Saito took the plate and went towards them.

"I talked to Verdandi here all night..." He heard the blond say, "I see, all night," the blonde girl replied skeptically.

"Yes, these intelligent eyes...this sensual texture..." He continued as he rubbed his cheeks on the head of the oversized mole, "Truly, it was destined to become my Familiar."

"In any case, keep it buried when you're with me." the blonde haired girl said, feeling very annoyed.

Saito, ignoring the whole conversation, placed the cake on the table, "here you go sir."

"oh and bring some more tea as well" Guiche said absentmindedly to the familiar, "your familiar is so cute, just like you." He said to the blonde haired girl, "You're always such a flatterer." She sighed dreamily, Saito tried his best not to roll his eyes at such a cheesy compliment, even Julio could do better at wooing a girl!

He left to fetch for some tea, until he saw a girl with a brown cloak with a basket approach him.

"excuse me, but do you know where Lord Guiche is at?" She asked to the armoured familiar, Saito wondered why the girl from last night was here. "He's over there miss," Saito pointed to the table behind him and then left, looking for a maid nearby for some tea.

Guiche, who saw someone familiar talking to the zero's familiar (lol), he looked close to fainting, the girl with the brown cloak was fast approaching them, "u-uh Momorency! it's f-far too rowdy here, W-we should talk under that tree over there." He said hastily, tugging the blonde by her hand as he stood up from the table.

"What is it all of a sudden?" She wondered.

He pulled along and walked as briskly as he could, but It was already too late as the girl with the brown cloak saw him as He tried to fled, "Lord Guiche!"

"u-uh Ketty!" He immediately released his hold on the blonde's hand, "w-why are y-you here?"

"I have been looking for you everywhere!" the blond now began to sweat profusely, "I thought I'd bring my handmade souffle, that I talked about last night, to the tea party today."

"o-oh t-that's very-"

the blonde looked at him suspiciously, "Last night?"

"w-well that is-" "what is Guiche?" She said in a low voice, "that you're two timing?!" the blonde bellowed.

"n-no that's not-" Guiche was about to defend himself, but the blonde interrupted him, "Tell me Guiche! tell me the truth!"

The students then looked at the three of them, wondering what was happening.

"What's going on here?" a fat blond student asked.

Guiche then paled as he saw a number of students staring at them, it was making a huge scene, normally He would like the attention, but right now it was something that could damage his reputation!

"What were you doing with Guiche?!" the blonde asked to the brown-haired girl, who looked back at her defensively, "I-I was having a date with him, what about you?! for all I know you took him away from me!" She shot back, this made the blonde fume angrily as She began yelling obscenities towards the younger girl, thus starting a very heated argument.

"Guiche dated me first!"

"No! it's me!"

"p-please I-I can-" before he could voice it, He received slaps to both sides of his face, and he was surprised that Ketty slapped him too!

"and as for you! this is for two-timing!" they said at the same time, which surprised both of them, the two girls glared at each other with tears in their eyes, and then towards the two-timing blond, and went separate ways, huffing in anger and hurt as they did so.

Guiche just stood there, His face dumbfounded as He looked at the retreating girls.

He looked over to the crowd and saw that they were giving looks of disgust.

Saito, who had one of the most worst timings ever, came back with a tray of tea in his hands, unaware of what just took place.

"here's your tea sir-" before he could even finish that, the blond pointed a finger at him, " _YOU!_ " He yelled towards the armoured familiar, who was surprised at his out burst and nearly dropped the tray of tea, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"hmm? what is it sir?" He questioned, wondering why he had such a hateful tone towards him, he hadn't done something now did he?

"YES YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THOSE TWO GIRLS CRY!"

Saito just tilted his head to the side, not getting to what the blond was referring to, "I did what?"

"YES! NOW YOU MUST APOLOGIZE!" "what for?" "FOR MAKING THEM CRY OF COURSE! I DIDN'T EXPECT THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO TO BE THIS STUPID!"

"I assure you sir that I don't know what happened, for I was far too busy trying to get tea for you sir." He replied nonchalantly, ignoring that the blond was close to pouncing on him, "and what do you mean by I made someone cry? did something happen?"

Guiche just rolled his eyes at his innocent question, "DROP THE ACT FAMILIAR! I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS!"

"seriously sir, what did I do? you can ask Siesta over there, I wasn't even here the whole time." He said, looking over to the serving maid, "and I'm not the type to meddle in one's affairs sir Guiche."

"OH NOW YOU'RE RESORTING TO LYING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FAMILIAR!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "AND SINCE YOU WOULDN'T ADMIT TO YOUR MISTAKE! I HEREBY CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Saito just raised an eyebrow to such a suggestion, "A duel sir? couldn't we sort this out in a more civil way?" Saito calmly said, trying to defuse the angered blond.

"YOU INSOLENT FAMILIAR! YOU'VE SEALED YOUR FATE!" He continued, "I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU IN THE VESTRI COURT! SEEING AS YOU'VE FAILED TO ADMIT YOUR MISTAKE! YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU'VE NEVER ANGERED ME!" he said with fury and stomped away, leaving a confused familiar and a crowd that wondered 'what the hell happened?'

Saito just stood there, trying to assess what happened, he didn't do anything did he? "umm excuse me sir, can you tell me what happened?" He asked to a fat blond student, who shook his head, "I-I don't know either." He replied honestly.

Saito sighed, he felt a huge headache coming into his head, His master wouldn't be pleased with this!

"can you tell me where the vestri court is located at sir?" He asked again to the fat blond, "i-it's on the other side of school, you'll know since it's much wider than here."

"Thanks," He turned to Siesta, Who ran towards them after hearing the whole exchange, "Siesta, can I ask a favor?"

"What is it Saito?"

"can you tell my master to meet up with me in the Vestri Court, and tell Her the current situation? I need to fix some misunderstandings here."

The maid nodded as She ran as fast as She could to look for his master, Saito just sighed again.

"before that though let me just drink this tea, it would be such a waste."

* * *

"SAITO GOT CHALLENGED BY A NOBLE! AND GUICHE NO LESS!" the pinkette screeched, almost deafening the maid in front of Her, "b-but it wasn't Saito's fault Miss Valliere! He was just serving food and tea to the nobles! I was there! He got framed by Lord Guiche and now wants to fight him!"

Louise began to feel dizzy, Her familiar's first day in Her school and now he got dragged into some duel that Guiche pinned on him?! She knew better that Saito isn't the rude type or would even come close to disrespecting nobles, heck judging how this Siesta maid knows him and defends him then He's respectful towards everyone no matter the rank!

"well where is this going to take place?"

"the Vestri Court Miss Valliere"

Louise seriously needed to talk some sense into the flamboyant blond, because She knew that Her Familiar wouldn't get hurt in this fight, and it could end very badly, after all She witnessed Him go toe to toe with Her professor Colbert yesterday, who was as strong as a square class mage!

They hurriedly ran towards the Vestri Court, and noticed the building crowd, even Tabitha the quiet bookworm was there!

"Guiche is seriously going to fight the Zero's Familiar!"

"You don't think that the familiar will win?"

"I don't know what'll happen, but I'm sure Guiche will win though."

"..."

Right there at the center of the courtyard was a fuming blond, and an armored raven haired Familiar standing calmly.

"So you were brave enough to show your face familiar," Guiche taunted, "I guess you wanted to go down fighting huh?"

Saito just ignored his words, "please sir, We needn't to fight, I'm sorry if I was somehow an indirect cause to earlier-"

"silence! it's too late for apologies! even if you begged I wouldn't show mercy to you!"

Louise quickly ran towards them, and She was glad that Saito wasn't even thinking of engaging a fight.

"Guiche stop this! _you_ might get hurt!" Louise warned, while the blond raised an eyebrow, "Me? shouldn't you be more worried about _him_?"

Louise immediately shook her head, "believe me Guiche, He fought against Professor Colbert yesterday on equal level and would've won if he wanted to! stop this please!"

At her announcement, the students started to whisper amongst themselves.

"You don't think that She's kidding?"

"I think it's possible, with his aura alone it's dangerous!"

"He fought against the professor? it's a joke right?"

"on an equal level? but the Professor's as strong as a square class mage right? He would've lost!"

Saito felt uncomfortable, hearing that Louise had to say what happened yesterday somewhat hurt him, but it was needed to, this blond didn't understand the gravity of the situation, He didn't want to fight either.

The blond began to sweat nervously, this familiar, a familiar of zero, got into a fight with the professor on equal level? Ludicrous!

"s-surely you jest Zero! this familiar here is all show! I"m sure he can't even swing that weird sword l-let alone cut someone with it!" Guiche shot back, trying his best not to look nervous and afraid, "I'm even s-sure that He can't even protect himself with that too!"

Saito raised an eyebrow, and felt something he hadn't felt for a very long time, a feeling that made him feel remorse, and it brought back something He didn't want to remember.

 ** _" You say you'll be the strongest swordsman? how can you be when you can't even protect yourself!"_**

"oh? you say this couldn't cut?" Saito challenged in a menacing voice, unsheathing his sword, it made a loud hissing noise as it did. Saito also felt that the sword was lighter than usual, though he ignored it for now.

Everyone felt the sudden change in the armored Familiar's Demeanor, it was as if He was ready to rip someone's head off.

Louise also noticed His sudden change and wondered what happened to provoke him into that.

Taking the time to look at the weird sword, Louise saw that it had a red eye on the center of its handle, its curved design just screamed "deadly weapon".

"I'm very sorry Milady, it looks like I have to pay for some damages." Saito muttered lowly, looking at Louise apologetically, the pinkette just looked at him pleadingly to stop.

Saito raised his sword in the air, glinting as the sun's rays made contact with it, "you wanted to find out if this sword could cut right?" He said in a low voice towards the shaking blond.

The blond was about to retort but Saito brought down his sword slowly, the blond heard a loud crash, looking behind him, He saw a tree that was quite far away was now sliced cleanly in half!

Everyone gaped at what just transpired.

"so do you believe me now? We can still stop this no Sir Guiche."

Guiche, who for some reason was still stubborn and still didn't want to back down, shot back, "s-so? a sword that can cut in long distances is nothing when you're overwhelmed!"

The whole crowd (along with Louise) would've face palmed at His tenacity, after doing that display they themselves would've begged for mercy!

The blond preceded to twirl his rose, summoning more than 15 Valkyries surrounding the armoured Familiar.

"h-how do you like it now Familiar?! I wasn't called Guiche the bronze for nothing!" He continued taunting, Saito on the other hand just sighed, "well I tried Milady, I tried."

Faster than the eye could see, all of the Valkyries that surrounded Saito was cut in half as He spun around in a circular wave.

" **Eclipse** **"**

this made the whole crowd nearly do a jaw drop, Louise wasn't surprised though, She knew that He had power.

He then delivered a punch to a Valkyrie that was aiming to impale him with its spear, and punched the other one that tried to do the same, the crowd couldn't help but look on in awe as the familiar was just punching the Valkyries like it was nothing, that would've hurt a normal person that would try to do the same!

Guiche was starting to feel desperate as He saw the number of Valkyries decreasing in numbers by the second, "Y-You think y-you've won? have more of this!" He then twirled his rose once again and more than 10 Valkyries rose up from the earth and lined itself in front of the familiar.

Saito sighed once again, He had to give him credit for his stubbornness though despite his fear, something like that was very rare.

"Let's end this."

 **" Line Drive" **

All that was heard next was a very loud clanging, large amounts of dust settled the entire area at the same time, not knowing what had happened because it was too fast, Tabitha decided to cast a wind spell to clear out the dust.

As the dust settled, the whole crowd looked on in shocked.

There on the ground, was Guiche de Grammont with Saito pointing his sword at him at point blank range at his throat, behind the armoured familiar were what was left of the Valkyries before all of them were sliced cleanly in half! with just one swift move!

"I-I y-yield."

Hearing this Saito lowered His sword and sheathed it.

The whole crowd, who were very quiet during the whole fight, were now whistling and cheering for the Familiar who stood as the victor.

"I can't believe it! He beat Guiche!"

"He did so in one move too!"

"I think I'm in love again!"

Ignoring them, Saito towered over him. Guiche was now ready to face him, the incoming words of-

"I still had to wonder sir Guiche, what did I do wrong? did I do something?" Saito asked interrupting the blond's train of thoughts, His expression downcast as he stared at the fallen blond, "what gave you the thought of accusing me, let alone fight me?"

Guiche thought that the familiar was mocking him, but when he looked into his black eyes, all that was there was confusion and the _need_ for answers, and there was something else in his eyes, sadness and regret?

He now realized His mistake.

The person in front of Him didn't want to be recognized, nor would he want to attack others to feel superior, He never even wanted to fight to begin with.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I guess I wasn't thinking straight.." Guiche muttered, now all He felt was guilt for accusing someone and felt ashamed that He would blame someone else when it's entirely his fault, ' _funny thing is that losing a fight against a commoner would make you realize how pathetic you truly are.'_

Saito then smiled and offered His hand to him, "I guess this means that all is okay now Sir Guiche?"

Guiche stared at his outstretched hand and didn't know what to feel, "Y-You s-shrug this whole thing off l-like it was nothing? I-I tried to humiliate you you know!"

The words Guiche said surprised everyone, "I know, but We've settled it right? though I wish it was in a less chaotic way, I love my sword y'know? as sharp as it is it's quite fragile" He joked, and for some reason or another, Guiche felt like laughing as well.

Guiche accepted His hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, ' _you have one hell of a familiar Louise...'_ He thought to himself.

Louise ran towards Him, Saito looked back at her with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Milady, I tried not to-" "it's alright Saito." Louise interrupted with a small smile, "it's fine now, there were no casualties or anyone harmed, though you need to explain some _things_ to me when we get to my room."

The familiar scratched the side of His face, "ah very well Milady, though I kinda sliced that tree over there, it looks like I just did vandalism."

Louise giggled and Saito laughed along sheepishly.

Guiche looked at the both of them, and couldn't help but smile. Despite His pride getting wounded, and losing his love life...

 _'now I need to fix things with Momorency, I think I should talk to Ketty too. Dear Brimir I feel like I'm less than a man right now..."_ Dusting His clothes off, He was about to head back to His room but was stopped when Saito called out to him.

"and Sir Guiche." Saito began, "you don't need to worry." He trailed off as He and Louise left, The crowd still cheering as they went passed them.

The blond was confused to what he was referring to, He was about to inquire when He heard someone scream.

"What happened?! I heard that Guiche got into a fight with the Zero's Familiar!" a distressed voice came from behind him, looking back He saw a blonde girl running towards him.

"Are you alright Guiche?!"

"Momorency?!" Guiche gasped, He was surprised that She would even show up, let alone be worried about him after what He's done to her!

Right before Guiche had the chance to continue, He was tackled to the ground by the blonde.

"that was reckless of you! you could've been hurt! you know that the zero's familiar is powerful! but you fought against him anyway!" the blonde scolded as tears fell down to her cheeks, Guiche couldn't reply as He felt the tears starting to stain his clothes, He just lied there as Momorency hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Momorency, I hope you forgive me..." He whispered to Her as he stroked Her hair, the double meaning ringing in his words brought a smile to the blonde girl in His arms.

Guiche promised Himself that He would make up everything for Momorency, He wouldn't be let infidelity get him, after seeing that She still cared about Him even after He did something despicable, He would devote himself to her.

' _so this is what you meant, I give my thanks to you, Saito...'_

-Meanwhile in Old Osmond's Office-

"t-that's!-" the old headmaster stuttered, looking in astonishment as He stared at the crystal ball that played the events of the duel between the familiar and the Grammont boy.

His green haired assistant nodded, "yes Old Osmond, that's the familiar of Miss Valliere that Mister Colbert here has been saying."

The headmaster gave a knowing look towards the balding professor that stood inside his office, "Miss Longueville, leave us please, I need to have a word with Professor Colbert here." He ordered towards His green haired assistant.

"Very well sir."

Making sure that She was out of ear shot, the old headmaster spoke quietly, "that boy, and those runes, there's no mistaking it Professor Colbert, He's the Legendary Gandalfr!" The balding Professor's eyes widened, "b-but Headmaster! are you sure that it's him?"

"I'm sure of it, the moment he grabbed his weird sword I saw the runes lighting up at the same time! along with his impeccable speed there's no mistaking it! He's the Gandalfr!"

The Professor on the other hand still looked skeptical, "then how about his insane magic pool? you think that He's some kind of Mage as well?"

Old Osmond stroke His chin thoughtfully, "hmm I'm not sure about it either, but Professor Colbert make sure to study the boy about his magic and his runes, and We will also keep this a secret from the Royal palace! I don't want their hands to get the legendary Gandalfr for themselves."

Professor Colbert nodded, "You have my word Headmaster, though for now We should let Miss Valliere and Mister Familiar sort out their relationship."

 _'things are going to get more interesting here.'_

* * *

"So you're telling me that He just challenged you just like that?"

"yes Milady." Saito reaffirmed as he absentmindedly stared outside at the darkened sky, the twin moons opposite colors filling the night.

Upon returning to her room after the duel, and had to fight off a drooling red-head that came after Her familiar. Louise decided to ask Saito on the events that happened earlier.

She knew that Her familiar tried his best to diffuse the situation, but since Her blond classmate was quite stuck up and didn't want to look bad because of what He did, He looked for someone else to take the blame instead...

 _'I should really be there to help him when something like that happens again'_

Louise also noticed that Her familiar was rather jumpy and kept on pacing after the whole duel with the blond earlier, and it couldn't help but feel curious as to why.

"Saito, why are you acting so nervous all of a sudden? is it because of the fight?" She asked, that's the whole purpose of asking him about earlier, She was about to drop the whole subject altogether but then He started to act weird, like He was trying to look for something and had a really guilty look on his face, that brought back Her idea of talking about it.

"w-what do you mean Milady?"

The Pinkette noticed the stutter in his words and raised a brow, "really? or is there something you're not telling me?"

Saito then began twiddling his thumbs, "i-it's nothing Milady, it's nothing for you to worry about."

Louise caught on to the usage of his words, "so I guess this has something to do about _you_ then?" She explained.

He looked very surprised, _'how did she?...'_

"You can tell me you know, I'm your master so I-I will help you if you need to, a-after all you a-always seem to help me so please let me help you..." She offered with a blush, Saito fought the urge to laugh despite his wavering emotions.

"w-what I'm trying to say is t-that y-you can tell your problems w-with me, I-I can keep it a secret! u-unless you w-want to talk about it..."

 _'so She's concerned about me? that feels...nice'_

Never in Saito's life had he had someone to talk about his problems with, since He had to maintain his strong facade for 3 years since His bestfriend's disappearance to prevent everyone from seeing him 'weak', and like a dam that couldn't handle anymore pressure and broke, Saito felt like He should tell Her of what's been troubling Him for years, after all, He would spend all his life serving Her, why not make it less troubling?

 _'You're more than meets the eye Louise...'_

Seeing that Louise was now patiently waiting for His answer, Saito took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Louise, it's just that the fight brought back painful memories..." He began, "it brought back memories of when I _betrayed_ my bestfriend all those years ago..."

 _ **" I'm**_ _ **telling you Saito! She's just playing with you! She just wants you for her own gain!**_ _ **" His Bestfriend warned.**_

 _ **Julio, Whose Suspicions about 'Her' since following 'Her' trail, He found out something sinister that involves His bestfriend.**_

 _ **Both of Them stood on opposite ends of the forest clearing, and Saito looking dumbstruck of the news His bestfriend just relayed to him.**_

 _ **Unsheathing His sword, Saito replied venomously, "what did you say?! She's using me?! don't be fucking stupid Julio!"**_

 _ **His Bestfriend looked so offended but quickly shook His head,**_ _ **" Goddamnit Saito you've got to believe me! it's true! this time it really is! She even intended to leave you in the Golden Meadows the last time if I hadn't intervened!"**_

 ** _"_ _believe you? you damned monster?! so tell me, did you feel anything at all when you killed those people back in Calderock? those people who had families waiting for them? did you?! and now you're telling me that my most trusted friend is a backstabber?! so why should I believe you you damned Murderer!"_ _ Saito said with so much animosity that the multi-colored blond in front of him nearly dipped his head in shame._**

 ** _" I-I know what I did Saito, I regret them every day, and I know there's no way I'll be able to take back the lives that I took, but Saito you've got to open your eyes!"_**

 ** _Saito just chuckled darkly, " so you admit to your mistake but you still think I'm in the wrong? your arrogance never seems to fail to amaze Julio Chesare..." _**

**_The blond just looked so hurt by his statement, and the way he spoke his full name like he was a stranger, brought him to the verge of tears,_** ** _" S-Saito, p-please you've got to believe me!"_**

 ** _The raven haired boy just shook his head,_** ** _" then we'll just do this, if I fight you and you win, then it means you're right..." He paused, "but if I win, I want you to never show your fucking face to me, to Her, and all of my friends ever again."_**

 ** _" S-Saito I-" before He could utter a word, Saito slashed at his face, Julio barely had the time to dodge it and was sliced at his left cheek, _****_" S-Saito w-wait!" His friend just to persuade him, but to no avail just continued to deliver a flurry of attacks towards Him, Julio managed to unsheathe His sword in time to prevent himself becoming mince meat from Saito attacks._**

 ** _" you seem to forget Julio Chesare, that only the blades may speak during battle, or you didn't learn anything at all?" Saito taunted, as he continued with his onslaught of attacks, the blond just gave him an incredulous look as he kept blocking all of his friend's attacks, "please Saito this is very foolish! I'm only telling you the truth! why are you doing all this?!"  
_**

 ** _" it's because, the moment you insulted my most trusted friend, broke all of my ties with you!" and with a powerful swing broke every defense Julio had and left him vulnerable, "it's funny Julio Chesare, She said the same to you!"_**

 ** _Saito brought down His sword vertically, slashing the blond across His chest as He cried out in pain, blood gushing as Saito mercilessly attacked him._**

 ** _" You say you'll be the strongest swordsman? how can you be when you can't even protect yourself!"_**

 ** _" it looks like I win," He muttered as He looked at the fallen form of His former bestfriend, not even sure if He was even breathing or even conscious, "and it looks like you're the traitor in this, Julio Chesare..."_**

"and guess what happened after that? **She** betrayed me afterwards, saying that I was so gullible to the point of even betraying my own bestfriend..." Saito nearly choked as He said that.

Louise herself felt so saddened of what happened, She also felt like She was prying on such a personal experience...

 _'I can't believe that happened to him at such a young age, to think that He thought that His bestfriend betrayed Him only to find out that someone else was playing with them behind their backs all along.'_

Right now Louise didn't see a collected and well mannered Familiar that She always perceived him to be, but a heartbroken man who lost someone important.

"and to think that I thought I could help people, when I would even hurt someone because of my naiveness, how could I help people with their pain when I even hurt the one most close to me with no restraint? like he doesn't even deserve a second chance? like he never felt pain?" He continued, Louise felt even more saddened by his own degrading words.

"and to make it even worse, he just vanished the next day! along with **her** , before I could even apologize for my own stupidity of not believing him when He warned me so many times..."

Louise, Who couldn't think of the proper words to comfort him, did what She thought was best.

She hugged Him.

She felt the blush creeping up to her cheeks, but in a situation like this She just had to, She wasn't one to give out advice and comfort and She wasn't even good with dealing with something like this.

 _'my sister Cattleya would always hug me like this if I ever felt sad...'_

Saito was even surprised by the gesture and was even embarrassed about it, "I-I'm s-sorry Mi-"

"shhhh, it's alright Saito." She whispered to Him.

Unable to control the emotions He held in for years, Saito began to sob uncontrollably into her shirt and hugged Her even more tightly.

Louise didn't care if He were to stain Her clothes, She felt her heart pouring out to him as He sobbed into Her clothes as He embraced Her.

Normally Louise would've pushed away someone that would hug her asides from Her sister, but for someone that felt the feeling of betrayal struck a chord within her.

 _'I didn't know that you've been through so much Saito...'_

For the first time in her life Louise felt compassion towards someone, Her familiar no less.

The whole day didn't go to waste, for She managed to get to know Her familiar even if by a fraction...

* * *

 **ANNNNNNDDDDD CUTTTT! THAT'S A WRAP! What do you think? Is my development going in the right direction? if not then I don't know what I can do about it :/**

 **I'm pretty sure it's spelled as Ketty, and I almost spelled Momorency as "Montmerency", meh go figure :D**

 **The technique Saito used to slice down the tree was His improvised version of Counter-wave, seeing as He didn't even have time to learn the skill itself.**

 **Saito is also left handed here since Moonlords in DN are all lefties :) or is Saito already a lefty? I forgot O_o**

 **So yeah I'll be changing some plot points here and there so that I can mix in DN elements into the plot.**

 **Who is this 'She' Saito keeps referring to? Where's Julio going to fit in this story? Where's Derflinger? What will happen once Saito meets up with Julio? Why is Louise so OOC? why is Saito OOC? WHY IS LOUISE HUGGING HIM? SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT EVEN I MYSELF ASK...**

 **I'm not even sure ._.**

 **In case any of you don't know what the skills look like or don't play the game at all, Search up "Dragon Nest Swordsman Skills" by the king and the bird on youtube, and to give you more ideas on Saito's Magical skills look up "Dragon Nest Moonlord Skills" by the same youtuber I've mentioned above, and if you want to find out more about the different classes you could read about it on the Dragon Nest wiki, you don't need to know the canon story in Dragon Nest since I pretty much changed the storyline somewhat in this fic.**

 **See? Saito's a saint right? right?! T_T** **If you played DN, then understand that the whole plot and story contains a lot of Betrayals ._.**

 **Also my Moonlord would get nerfed on level 90! how awesome is that! *obvious Sarcasm is obvious***

 **If I had to class them all in terms of Dragon Nest side;**

 **Saito - Lunar Knight/Moonlord**

 **Louise - N/A**

 **Kirche - Low leveled Elemental Lord**

 **Tabitha - A Mage with Similar skills to Windwalkers and some ice skills from Adepts**

 **Colbert - A level 60 Saleana**

 **Julio - it's a secret ;)**

 **Guiche - A low leveled Swordsman with earth skills**

 **Osmond - He would be an Inquisitor styled Mage minus the lightning and holy skills**

 **Tiffania - A Saint minus Lightning skills**

 **Joseph - N/A**

 **I'm also going to revisit the first chap for some typos and spelling errors**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **Ja Ne~**

 **My Squishy Adept loves ya all! :3 She says annyeong! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Dragon Nest/Dragon Nest SEA, I hope that they'll fix DN though, the DDOS attacks furthered the nail in its inevitable coffin, and I'm also thinking that the game is much closer to dying now D: the DN anime also looks kinda bad ._.**

 **I apologize for the long update! I got distracted by Smash Bros. :D So I guess a 14k words worth of a chapter could make up for it ne? 8D**

 **A/N: I also got news from a reviewer that the LN will continue, I'll read it but my mind is set on following the anime for personal reasons as such so I hope that's cleared up :) I'll insert some events from the LN from time to time though I won't make any promises. Also heads up because I'm contemplating on deviating from Anime Canon as well reason is is that I don't know how to place DN lore into this story ._.**

 **Thank you everyone for Following/Favoriting this story! and 500 views?! OMG! I'm bursting with Joy right now! ('3') \\(^O^)/**

 **And curse me for my excessive use of Emoticons...**

 **I also have someone as a beta soon again so hope for story improvements ;) the chapters will be re-edited in the future to improve grammar and spelling! :)**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! HATSUNE MIKU PROJECT DIVA X HAS JUST BEEN CONFIRMED FOR THE PS4/PSvita! :D (even though I don't have either one ._.)**

 **I'm just babbling now! Enough of that! on to the story!**

 **"Speaking"**

 **' _thoughts'_**

 **" Techniques"**

 _ **" Flashbacks"**_

 **Also, Rated T will apply now once again :^)**

* * *

 _ **"I'm strong, but having someone that can watch your back ensure that I will remain strong."**_

 _ **-Warrior Xian**_

 _ **"Staying calm is the key to avoid Casualties, but being proactive helps those who can't"**_

 _ **-Archer Trianna**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New Crisis, A New Partner, and A New Comer**

* * *

 **[In the World of Lagendia, Riverwort Wharf/Marina, Ancient Library Inner Sanctum]**

"Ah I hate this place! It gives me the creeps!" A guard complained, Shivering in his armour as He flailed His spear, as if fighting an invisible foe.

The guard on the other end gave an annoyed shrug, "deal with it, Miss Commelina said that Her ship or "machine" would be complete today so have more patience!"

"I know that Joey! but this library or whatever the hell it is always gives me the chills! y-you know I hate those 'supernatural' beings right?" the first guard whined, while Guard Joey just rubbed his face, feeling the annoyance he had with His fellow guard since the past month they've first been instructed with to guard the construction.

"just wait for it okay? Miss Commelina's sisters said it would be done in an hour."

The first guard just stayed quiet, but still visibly sulked that slowly grated on the other guard's already thinned patience.

An hour had passed and both guards could still hear the noise of a drill, a chainsaw, and a large hammer echoing throughout the abandoned Library's halls, nothing was there to do asides low levelled monsters trying to get in, which they've dealt with easily, well Guard joey did most of the work much to his chagrin.

The first guard looked very anxious and walked away from his post, the other guard on the otherside intercepted him.

"just where do you think you're going?" Guard Joey demanded, A vein popping in his forehead as he tried his best not to strangle the life out on him, the other guard on the other hand looked unfazed and complained loudly, "I can't take it anymore! I'll just barge in there and ask if they're done!"

The guard was about to run towards the site of where the construction was taking place, until he saw a silhouette of a small girl running towards them.

"Misters! Sister Commelina v-vanished!" a young brown haired girl with a large beret announced, Her voice filled with distress.

The two guards looked at each other as they heard it, "how? what happened?" Guard Joey asked, the young girl looked very flustered and scrambled for words.

"t-the machine was completed and Sister Commelina tried to start it, but when She did She vanished along with it! We didn't know that it would do something like that!" the girl explained quickly, "We've already ran scans and searched the whole place thoroughly but We still couldn't find her!"

Guard Joey nodded calmly, but on the inside he was just as panicked as the young girl in front of him, He turned towards the other guard and whispered, "Please go to the palace and report it to the King."

The other guard nodded shakily and ran as fast as he could towards the Royal Palace.

Guard Joey on the other hand released a stressful sigh as he rubbed his temples.

 _'oh boy not again.'_

 **[In the World of Lagendia, Saint Haven Royal Palace]**

"Lunar Knight Hiraga Saito has been missing for a _month_ now sir! His family and His friends are in unrest sir and they are demanding to dispatch more search parties to take action immediately!"

"Sir! the uproar caused by His disappearance affected His entire Guild and they began searching for him! it affected the whole Village of Calderock as well your Majesty! and now they're searching every nook and cranny of any nests, forests, some villages like Prairie and Mana Ridge also began sending their own for their expeditions!"

"King Cassius sir! half of the Elves' population of Anu Arendel has now begun their search expedition to look for Hero Xian's last disciple! they said that they think that it is in their responsibility to search for his last legacy!"

"Sir the kalis in Tel Numara Desert offered their assistance on finding Lunar Knight Hiraga Saito and are waiting for your approval!"

"Sir! Master Cleric Edan and Great Sorceress Angelica started to look for Lunar Knight Hiraga Saito themselves Sir!"

"Sir! "Burning Reaper" Ren, "Dragoon" Charlotte Justitia, and "Dark Summoner" Arnis Garaham II also began to search for Lunar Knight Hiraga Saito! the three of teamed up and now they're searching for him in the Garden of Time and Space!"

Those were the reports the King of Saint Haven received throughout the following days, and it was slowing grating his sanity as well as his patience.

It quickly escalated when more than a week had passed, the people began spreading that the lunar knight was officially missing after they've discovered that He didn't inform even the royal palace of his leave, coupled by the fact that the most bizarre event from 3 years ago were still fresh in their minds.

Well it was also the fault of a certain merchant in Calderock that goes by the name of May, Who spread the rumours like wild fire in the first place, well it wasn't a rumour _now_ since the lunar knight was actually missing, thanks to her that is.

Even the New order of Legendary Heroes were in disarray upon finding out the Lunar Knight's disappearance!

 _'this is getting out of hand'_

King Cassius tried to keep it under wraps by telling the public that His missing loyal charge was on vacation, since gossip was the norm in Lagendia He couldn't keep up the facade because it would be found out sooner or later.

The young King was currently tapping on the hand rest of his throne as he awaited the latest reports regarding a missing Lunar Knight.

 _'how could this happen? my most trusted and loyal friend disappearing under our very noses?'_

He also noticed that by the disappearance of the raven haired knight, it caused such strong reactions, His disappearance alone affected _everyone._

He knew why though, Saito had an image and influence to the people directly, so He wouldn't be surprised if He had a small following (or a fan club as his friend would like to call it), heck even the king Cassius himself would've been a panicking mess right now if it wasn't for his status as king. Saito was a very good friend to him in his circle of few friends, both of them would often go on nests or hunting together when he had free time without the stiffness that is nobility blocking their means of bonding, He would even invite him when his guild were out celebrating, may it be an occasion or a festival, or just "hanging out" as his friend would like to call it, something He grew to appreciate since loneliness was all he had the moment he was crowned king. Saito was like His first friend Xian when He was a lot younger, He had no qualms about nobility if you tried to befriend Him and vice-versa. It was also because Saito had an air of playful mischievousness when you get to know him better, a side of him that he grew fond of, though it resulted in Him getting scolded by the higher council for going along with the Lunar Knight's antics.

So seeing Him, his powerful right hand man and cherished friend, vanishing just like that was mind boggling.

Now He himself was anxious on searching for his friend! He was so tempted to just go look for him himself and let the higher councils be damned! He already lost his first friend Xian after taking down a great evil, He wasn't going to lose another one!

The king sighed, trying his best to keep himself collected. _'hopefully we'll get a lead to his whereabouts.'_

Looking at the long catwalk-like hall, He saw an armoured soldier approach him with a parchment in his hand.

"Sir! We've just got some information from a citizen!"

The soldier stood in front of his throne as He reported the latest info regarding a certain Lunar Knight, immediately catching the attention of the King, He didn't let it show as He put up a nonchalant facade like in his meetings with the royal council.

"Sir according to the civilian in the marketplace that reported just recently, He spotted Lunar knight Hiraga Saito Himself strolling down the streets in the plaza before seeing him vanished without a trace, He stated that "He was just standing there for a minute and then just vanished", He also added that Lunar knight Hiraga Saito was looking at something though he couldn't see what it was. Can you confirm sir?"

The King's eyes widened at the news, "disappeared? how?"

The soldier cleared His throat, "Sir that's just the details the civilian gave me, He didn't say anything else sir, also I have another one to report your majesty," the soldier paused, "it came from a young girl, She said She saw Lunar Knight Hiraga Saito fall into a green oval like portal in the middle of the streets." He explained, and from the tone of it He sounded like he didn't believe it either.

The king gave a firm nod, "I see."

The soldier looked to be in conflict and the king noticed it, "any more news?" the king asked, the soldier shook his head.

"Okay then, you're dismissed."

As soon as the soldier left, another one came in running, not minding the other soldiers that warned him about running inside the palace.

"K-King Cassius sir! Academic Commelina has just vanished!" the young guard announced, the king almost fell off his throne as He heard the news.

"Please elaborate." The king said as calmly as he could, this one was something he didn't expect.

The guard took in a shaky breath, "S-sir one of her sisters said that upon completing the machine that they've made, She tried to get it to start but suddenly vanished along with it without warning!

King Cassius now looked both even more confused and panicked at the information. Now even a legendary hero has gone missing?

First He received that His Lunar Knight friend was witnessed to have vanished into thin air, and now one of the legendary heroes disappeared because of a machine she'd made?

 _'Julio Chesare and a number of Citizens were a part of the mysterious abductions 3 years ago, could it be that it's happening again now? but why was there a portal? young girl or not I think some things aren't what they appear to be...'_

What confused even more now as to why the eccentric young girl a part of the legendary heroes disappeared as well, and there were others to directly witness it too!

 _'this just doesn't make sense at all!'_

He needed more proof, all of the reports he received on what happened to his friend's disappearance varied, some were too vague, while others were just too unlikely, but a portal? while sounding far-fetched sounded more plausible, after all kidnapping using portals were very common but was often overlooked because people weren't too aware of their surroundings, but it to happen to a legendary hero? Ludicrous!

The overload of information made him go on the brink of insanity!

He didn't know what to report to the royal council because his judgement was too clouded, may it be emotions or the stress of the days prior to when He became king taking its toll on him, both were seem to be the case.

 _'I have to do something fast before more would start to go missing'_

Thinking very crucially for a solution, the King stood up, walking down from His throne. He had enough of sitting on the throne as a crisis like this went on!

"Your majesty! where are you headed off to?"

Without looking back, He answered to the young guard, "I must speak with Master Archer Ithilien personally."

 _'She knows what to do in a situation like this.'_

* * *

 **[In the World of Halkeginia, Tristain Academy]**

A _week_ had passed since his first arrival in this world, and now he was getting accustomed to it.

He was beginning to like it here.

Saito felt at peace right now in the School's courtyard, He was currently busying himself with His Master's laundry, though his master was insistent on leaving it for the maids to do it. Saito did it regardless because it helped him clear his mind, He hummed a tune that He heard from back home as He washed His master's clothes.

 _'It looks like the attention on me died down, and everyone is starting to acknowledge me instead of running off'_

the people in the academy started to get along with him, not that He was against them to begin with but it was a refreshing change.

He also liked to spend his free time with the kitchen staff, after the whole duel with the blond noble They started to praise him and treat him like he's a jewel, The head chef even called him "Our Sword", and would even offer him free food whenever he liked to, He was embarrassed by the over praise the staff gave him but accepted anyway since They kept on doing it anyway. Talking with Siesta was still pleasant though, She was the only one He could talk to for _hours_ and was the only one that didn't over praise him for 'taking down' a noble like it was an impossible feat.

 _'She's just so sociable, I've never even had the chance to talk to someone that long back home!'_ He chuckled at the thought.

 _'I just hope that lizard thing wouldn't try anything, I mean it tried to drag me away or something!'_

He shivered at the memory, it all happened at the same night after the duel;

 ** _He was just heading back to his master's room after finally getting away from the kitchen staff, who kept on offering him food and songs of praises, when all of a sudden a giant red lizard blocked his path._**

 ** _"oh? You're Lady Kirche's familiar?"_**

 ** _He knelt down and patted the red familiar._**

 ** _" what brings you li-" before he could even finish it, the red familiar chopped its large teeth onto his pants!_**

 ** _" o-ow! h-hey what are you doing?! t-those are expensive!" He screamed in a hushed voice, avoiding to wake up his sleeping master on the other room, the familiar stubbornly continued to gnaw at his pants._**

 ** _"Stop it!" He pressed, also unaware that he unconsciously used "Brave", intimidating the red familiar as it loosened its bite and scurried away in fear._**

 ** _" that was weird..."_**

He chuckled at the memory, _'I guess Lady Kirche allowed it to do what it pleases, and I should really control 'Brave' properly, I don't know why I unconsciously keep on doing it, it wasn't like that before..."_

He looked up and saw that the sun was now higher, indicating that it was midday.

 _'My master said that we'll be heading to town today or something, and speaking of my master...'_

He didn't mind when He lost his first kiss to her because it was trivial to him now, He would have been devastated when he lost he first kissed if he was as he is back then, but when She hugged him he felt something in him stir, an emotion both familiar and foreign to him.

It was kind of awkward at first, Saito didn't know what to say to his master after the hug that night, though Louise would still talk to him about things about this world, and would often ask him about his world or just talk about _something_ , His current relationship with his master was rather pleasant despite the strain and awkwardness that came along with, He didn't know what to talk about and He couldn't relate that much since He wasn't a noble.

 _'talking with the opposite sex is kind of hard for me, well Siesta not counting since She likes to listen to my adventures most of the time...'_

He was very awkward when having conversations, not to say that he's anti-social, but because he wasn't very good at starting or holding a conversation to begin with, most of the time he talks about things during his adventures, and small talks just wasn't his forte, especially towards the opposite gender, He supposed that He doesn't know what girls like to talk about, since he avoided them after his bestfriend's disappearance 3 years ago. The only female he ever had the longest time talking to asides from Siesta was Master Archer Ithilien, though maybe because she was an elf and was the down-to-earth type of person, and most of the time he did the talking and she would just listen.

Then there were still some problems with the others in the school, like when Louise entered the class with Him the next day after the whole duel with the blond noble, it was still tense because of his aura (He assumed that it was his armour), Her classmates would talk to him but they would shake in nervousness because of it, He was even surprised that the Blond noble that challenged him talked to him regularly. Louise told him that His aura was still a problem though and was scaring almost everyone.

but He still couldn't shake off of what happened that night.

That night when He showed his weakness to her, His most vulnerable state. He knew almost nothing of her yet he poured His heart out to her, and he even hugged Her! He couldn't even hug his sisters without feeling embarrassed! He didn't know what compelled him to do so, it just _felt_ right to do so. He immediately blushed, _'despite Her having a rather small body, the way She hugged me soothed me some reason, I hope I didn't sound like a pervert at the thought.'_ He also wondered why She didn't push him away, did She feel pity? Compassion?

 _'you're very interest Louise le blanc- and what was her full name again?'_

She was someone who intrigued him, someone who could see through him, and He was sure that She would just get more unpredictable from then on.

 _'She's something else huh? though I still have more pressing matters to worry about...'_

Despite all these however, He was still being plagued about His own disappearance and its outcome throughout the entire week, He was sure that His parents and sisters are worried about him right now! His whole guildmates would be searching for him too after his week long absence! It also didn't help that He vanished without leaving some kind of notice!

He was also beginning to speculate that maybe, just maybe, His bestfriend could be in this world...

He wished.

 _'well I still need to confirm it though, and it would really be easier if that were the case, as unlikely as it is...'_

"I'm sorry guys, but I guess you have to wait for a little longer..."

 _'if only there was some way...'_

Stopping for a while in his laundry, Saito stood up and sat down on the grassy field, placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

' _It looks like there are no familiars today, and everyone's out right now because of the occasion, and my master wouldn't be here until later so now's my chance!'_

Saito pulled out all of his small bags, He had no time to sort it out because of the lack of privacy, and even though his master wouldn't mind Saito thought it would be rude to do so. Setting all four of the bags down on the grass, he grabbed the first one and began looking for something that could be of help for him. ' _let's see, hmm an ore? useless, tickets? useless as well, a manga? might keep me entertained. Brilliant Star fragment? might need that later, A bobby pin? why do I even have that? A Lambert figurine? why do I even have **that**? and lastly. A green stone?'_

He gazed at the glowing diamond shaped green stone in his hand, _'what's this? it doesn't look like an ore, and I don't remember picking up something like this...'_

Scrutinizing the object his hand, Saito was digging from his memories to remember why he had the stone in the first place.

 _'it's like this stone is important and I don't know why, I mean why do I have this? I don't remember getting something like this, and I could feel some strong magic coming from this stone...'_

He also felt like this stone was important, like it was _very_ important but he couldn't place a finger as to why.

 _'meh I'll think about it later.'_

Shrugging, He placed the stone back into the bag and began to rummage into his second bag, He took out a sword that looked identical to his current one and placed it on the grass, He also took out a huge axe and a hammer, which looked impossible to fit into such a small bag!

 _'no dice, I guess my "returning home sooner" will be delayed quite a bit...'_ He sighed in disappointment, finding nothing that could help him return to his home world, _'all the stuff I have are either weapons or some useless junk I've collected for some reason...'_

Minutes have passed, and almost half of his belongings were now scattered across the grass, all of which are either trinkets He'd found in dungeons or special items He'd obtained in nests, well it was mostly the former since He liked collecting.

"yep! absolutely nothing to help me!"

Giving up all qualms of searching for something that could help return to his home world, He decided to just sort out his belongings instead.

 _'I wonder if they have enchanted bags here, fitting large things there seems more convenient than placing it in a storage or a backpack'_ He mused, taking out a rusted suit of armour He got from his previous nest raid, _'I also wonder if My favorite jacket and pants are here, so that I wouldn't need to bother with my Master with buying me some new clothes'_

Saito dug His hand deeper into the third enchanted bag and felt something cut his finger, ' _ow!'_

Pulling it up He saw a withered picture of Him when he was 14 years old along with a Blond haired boy with mismatched eyes, who looked as old as him standing right beside him, both of them grinning from ear to ear in the photo.

 _'Julio'_

He gave a sad smile as he stared at the picture, it was when He and Julio were first admitted as Swordsmen when they took the photo. ' _this is why I must set things right with you Julio, you're still my friend and I'm stupid for not listening to you, I'll find a way to make it up to you'_ He thought with fierce determination.

For now, He would live here, and it wouldn't be as bad as he initially thought it would be.

With almost every sword that was as tall as Saito scattered on the grass along with a number of armors and other sorts of weapons and junk, He was almost ready to give up on _'_ his search for his favored clothes, after rummaging through almost every one of his enchanted bags. He felt something soft tug at his fingers.

"Aha!" pulling it out, Saito dusted off a Blue jacket with a hoodie and blue pants, and stacked conveniently along with it were his Blue rubber shoes.

"Perfect! now I don't need to ask Louise for some new clothes!"

-After a few minutes of changing-

"Goddesses this is why I hate armours! they're too hot! and those Grieves gave me cramps!" the raven haired familiar complained, "oh it's good to be out of that thing! I feel new!"

Not that He minded wearing armours, but prolonging its usage made him feel rather uncomfortable, and He cared about his hygiene very much!

Picking up the previous armour that he wore, he placed them all into the small bag seamlessly, "I feel that my magic is weaker now, I guess this is what Master Edan said about not to rely on gears for powering up." He said, "though I think I should keep the headband for extra intimidation." He added jokingly.

Indeed He felt like almost all of his magic were sapped, and He felt less magical signatures of other people because of it.

 _'it could be a problem though removing my gears, it will drain my energy faster and it would make battles difficult, added that I'm not much of a swordsman either, gah! I should've taken up those sword lessons instead of just focusing on those 'flashy' magical attacks!'_ He mentally scolded himself, _'I should train on my free time so I guess I could work it out somehow...'_

"and I still need a new sword, all of the swords in my inventory are heavy and too long, and they stand out too much as well. I need a modest looking sword to prevent attracting too much attention, though my headband does the job fairly well at that."

After Returning all of his bags' contents and discarding all of the junk he found (by burying it), Saito resumed his laundry with a small smile, glad that He was no longer in his clanky armor.

 _'for now I'll lay low, I need some time to look for a way back, a portal or something, so all hope ain't lost just yet..'_

* * *

Louise was currently searching for Her familiar, after She sought out advice from the teachers regarding swords, which had no fruitful results however. She decided to look for her armoured familiar, who was probably in the courtyard washing her clothes.

 _'I even persuaded Him to let the maids do it instead! Is He trying to avoid me or something?'_

He started acting even more stiff and formal after His break down in front of her that night, the first week along with him was too tense and awkward, She would try to engage small talk, and then the rest would become rather awkward and She would find herself staring at a wall everytime. He would only speak to her if She had an order or request, but a normal conversation? that would go out flying in the window everytime She tried...

She knew why though, She had hugged Him. It was mostly Her fault since She didn't know what to say to him and what compelled her to do so, She just involuntarily did! what could She say to someone who broke down in front of her that She only met a day ago? It tugged on her heartstrings with his confession!

 _'I just felt that it was the right thing to do, but why did I though? He's a stranger and I don't even know what to classify Him!'_

She also began to act against herself, it was so unlike of her to be compassionate! to a commoner at that! If Her family saw what She did She would feel ashamed for the rest of Her life, She would never disgrace Her pride as a noble!

 _'not that I mind though as long as he- wait why am I thinking about this? He's just a familiar! He just needed someone to vent it to, and I allowed him to do so for once, yes I did that because I didn't want him to be incompetent.'_ She reassured herself, _'but I would do it again if he needs to- argh! stop thinking about him damn it!'_ She felt a blush creeping up to her face, _'I'm already engaged! and H_ _e's just a familiar, a dog that is loyal to its master!'_

 _'well not a dog but a loyal servant to put it more nicely...'_

Walking through the corridors, She soon reached the main hall and turned towards the courtyard.

 _'We're just going to head out to town to buy him a new sword, no big deal!'_

She doubled checked her balance to make sure it was enough, a good sword that'll probably be more durable, since she isn't knowledgeable about swords that much, She was sure that Her familiar knows how to choose a proper sword at least.

"Now where is He?" surveying the field, She spotted someone wearing a blue jacket sitting by the fountain, "you there!" She called, "do you know where-"

When he turned around, She immediately recognized who he was, the messy raven hair and black eyes with a strange headband gave it away. "Oh there you are Saito! I was looking for you."

He stood up and approached her, placing the clothing he held into a basket "Hello Lo- Milady, I'm finished with the laundry, and I take it that you're done and ready to leave?"

Louise, who ignored his greeting and caught on with his name slip, looked at him from head to toe. She observed that His new clothes were a huge contrast to his weird armor, it didn't make him look like a noble but a civilian rather (which She never thought that He would dress as such) though its designs were quite weird it looked like commoners' clothes at best, the blue designs and the hood fitted him more so than he did in his weird armor, though he still had his weird headband on which contradicted with his humble attire.

He looked at her awkwardly, and began to feel self-conscious with her scrutinizing gaze.

"um is something the matter milady?"

"You have a change of clothes? I thought you didn't have any?" She inquired, wondering where he got those clothes, She also stopped herself from scolding him about his choice of clothing and the continued usage of his headband. "Well I did have one inside my bag, I just didn't have the time to look for it." He replied as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"A bag? where? I don't see one on you" She asked, not quite believing his words. The familiar patted the small bags that hung by his waist. "These 'small bags' are enchanted you see," He demonstrated by pulling out a rusted sword from one of the small bags, surprising Her. "So any large contents can be filled in as long as it doesn't exceed the weight for let's say 5 concrete blocks at the most! and it doesn't even feel heavy too to bring along during travels!"

Louise looked awed and was fascinated by the fact that magic could even be capable of doing such things! She was sure that it wasn't even possible!

"Hard to believe right?" He said, "well if you ask me, I couldn't believe at first myself!"

He wasn't really kidding when He said he was from another world...

She laughed at that, "your world is really something huh?" She trailed off, feeling very envious. "and I'm sure you even have better magic than me." She whispered the last part to herself.

Her familiar had an amazing world. Yes She was starting to believe that he's from another world. She was even sure He had more magical feats than Her, which hers was non-existent to begin with anyway...

Saito heard this but decided to ignore it, He also gave her a strange look before shrugging, "w-well yours is hard to believe too!"

Louise quirked an eyebrow, "how so?" was he trying to be modest? that She was nothing special and was trying to be sympathetic?

"well for starters how can a dragon be accepted here? familiar or not back in my world it would've even started a catastrophe! also your customs are weird, it's too formal than the ones I see back home!" He said, "also adding the fact that your world has two moons." He joked.

So He was aiming to lighten up the mood? She laughed rather awkwardly at his attempt, "hehe I guess so, but um, all of that aside, I need to talk to you about something for today Saito." She replied, deciding to change the subject as the atmosphere was starting to get awkward, and She didn't want to make it more stiff than it already is.

The familiar nodded, She was glad that He didn't press on it too much. "About today Milady? I don't need new clothes though because that's taken cared of! though I still need a sword, but not too expensive or anything! maybe a long sword or something would be enough"

Louise pursed her lips, "are you sure? I mean what if it's not durable enough? We should go look for something that's more than just decent." She suggested.

"Well I guess it's your decision then Milady, I just need a sword to defend you, and I hope I don't get to use it more often," Saito explained, "My skills aren't used for close combat, and I'm not really a good swordsman to begin with so you don't need to buy me something expensive"

She was baffled at that, He wasn't a good swordsman He says? was he trying to be humble? It was beginning to annoy Her.

"you're not a good swordsman? b-but when you fought against Guiche you were fast! s-stop trying to be m-modest!" She argued, She felt that He was trying to be too modest towards Her, A Zero!

"I may be a Swordsman but I'm not the best." He replied honestly as His eyes directly looked into Hers. She knew that She couldn't argue with that.

She let out a defeated sigh.

"well fine I guess you'll choose then, but I hope you have a good judgement."

The familiar grinned. "I will milady, and I barely used my sword at all throughout that whole fight and just used my fists most of the time! I'm not really good at swordsmanship to be honest and I have to rely heavily on my magic."

The pinkette's curiosity piqued at the mentioned his magical ability, and took the chance to ask about it. "Speaking of magic Saito, what kind of magic can you do?" It was bugging her ever since She summoned Him, She doesn't even know what kind of magic He's capable of! Was he some sort of Wind type knight? like the Viscount? during the duel it looked like He used a wind spell to destroy all of the Golems in one move!

Was he a better mage than her? the thought of it didn't bother her anymore that much, and she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"well I guess it can't be helped, though I don't know how to put it...umm let's see..."

The familiar looked to be pondering on how to explain, She was very expectant on the information he was going to reveal.

"I just hope you're prepared, because this could get confusing..."

She gave a quick nod, already anxious to hear about his magic.

"My magic you see is, in my world, is well. "Magic", it's not like yours which has an element like let's say fire or water, it doesn't have any element to it, or any element at all, it's just 'magical'" He informed, "there's no element to it, it isn't neutral either, it just has magical properties." He tried to clarify.

"w-what?"

It wasn't what She expected.

Never had she heard of magic not having any element. She knows that only void was like that! that in itself was an element! "It's magic but doesn't have any element at all but it's magical? is it void magic? and is magic in your world always like that?" the way he said it didn't make any sense to her!

"No it isn't, not all Magic. I'm just explaining the magic I have, and it's just magical, it doesn't have any elements, its magic is only supplied through intelligence, which makes all of our senses sensitive and aware to magic energy, allowing it to be manipulated, since a normal person like me isn't born magical like mages like you for example, I can only get magic through increasing my intelligence. It's only Sword skills enhanced with magic to provide more range or strengthen it." He elaborated, "like let's say the slash that I did to slice that tree during my duel with Guiche, it's a normal slash but was enhanced by magic to increase its range, so you could say that I'm only a swordsman that uses 'magic', which was only manipulated to enhance my swordskills."

Louise just nodded dumbly at that.

His explanation, while still confusing, was somewhat plausible and more believable. "So you're saying that you can't cast any spell at all?" She supposed. She felt somewhat relieved by that, it was wrong but it was elevating to someone like Her. She was someone that at least deserved a confidence boost.

"I see..."

"well that's all I guess, and I pretty much explained that I'm from another world right?" He concluded while pounding his fist into his hand, Louise sweat-dropped at that, "no I still don't quite believe that you're from another world." She said blankly, His face deflated at her words.

"well I will bring these clothes back to your room now Milady, I'll be back quick!" Saito said as he carried off the basket of clothes he'd washed and made his way towards her room, leaving Louise to sort out Her thoughts on Him.

His 'explanation', while not clearing out some of her confusions one bit and still needed more proof, relieved Her.

Saito had returned after a few minutes, explaining that a creature tried to "snatch" Him on the way back.

"Well then, now that I've finished laundry, are you ready to go milady?"

Louise smiled. "Thank you, Saito..." She mumbled to herself.

Her familiar wasn't good at swordsmanship as he says (which is unlikely), and His magic was rather unusual as he explained, and most of all His stature and standing weren't very high, He wasn't a noble but a warrior, but despite all that he was still willing to be with her as her familiar...

He was a Warrior that She could rely on.

"I guess you're not so bad afterall..." She said absent-mindedly.

"hmm? you said something Milady?" "I-It's nothing!" She blurted out, a blush appearing on her cheeks for thinking it out loud.

"L-Let's get going then, We'll be using a horse to get to town since it takes hours to get there by foot."

"I'll be riding in front if you don't mind, wouldn't want milady's pretty face getting hurt now do we?" He teased, She would've laughed but instead gave a small punch to his arm, She wasn't expecting him to tease her! "hmph! don't get ahead of yourself! I'll be taking charge since I'm the noble here." She retorted. "jeez I was just joking milady!" He laughed.

It was refreshing to see Her familiar cracking jokes, and that He was more relaxed around Her. She wasn't keen of him making fun of her but it was better than His cold, formal demeanor He had towards her the past week.

She felt that the awkward atmosphere from before diminished now, and she would be able to properly interact with him.

 _'I guess things are really working out, My chance is here and I'll not waste it!'_

"and Saito..." She began, "What is it milady?" He asked.

"Please remove the headband."

* * *

Kirche observed from Her window, She saw Her _beloved_ Saito riding on horseback with the blasted Valliere! ' _are they going out to town or something?'_

After Her failed attempts of getting him in bed with her, the number of tries She had by ordering her familiar to _catch_ him which yield to be unsuccessful, not getting the chance to talk to him because he was talking with a maid most of the time. And then failing her daily seductions because he was either too busy with chores or was not 'allowed' by the Valliere drove her desperate.

"Gah! Milady! manuever more slowly! My crotch can't take it anymore!" the raven familiar cried out, while Louise just shrugged. "Bear with it, We'll get to town much faster that way!" She said, whipping the horse to increase its speed.

"wait milady- ARGH!" Saito screamed out in pain as they both left the school grounds. Kirche only watched in both amusement and irritation.

 _'My darling is suffering and that zero doesn't care?! that's it I'm following them!'_

When She looked outside, She saw that they were no longer in range, "Damn it!" She swore, "I'll be needing something faster to reach them immediately!"

An idea flashed into Her mind, one that involves a certain stoic blue head.

"I'll just have to ask Tabitha!"

With that in mind, She slid on her uniform and took her cloak from her closet (with magic of course), told her familiar to stay put and bolted out of the room in a flash.

Tabitha was engaged into the book She was currently reading while sitting on her bed, the weather was nice and bright, _nothing_ could ruin it, but then her senses kicked in and heard loud footsteps coming from outside her room, She quickly grabbed the staff from the side of her bed as She chanted a spell.

 **" Ansur Re An"**

The door burst open soundlessly and came in Her Voluptuous red-headed friend, She was also trying to say something but came out as muted to Tabitha's ears.

"...!"

She looked at the red-head and mentally sighed, She took her staff again and shook it, dispelling the silence spell She placed.

"Tabitha! we're going out today! Get ready!" Kirche announced, Her voice booming.

The bluenette still focused her eyes on the book She held, not caring for the loudness of Her friend's voice.

"Void day" was Tabitha's monotonous reply, "I know just how important Void-day is to you!" the red-head shrugged off, "See here... I've fallen in love!" She said in a sing-song voice, "but He has stepped out with that blasted Valliere and went off somewhere!" She added bitterly.

"I have to find out exactly where those two headed! You understand, right?!"

The bluenette just shook her head, flipping a page on her book.

"Oh right, you won't move an inch unless I explain everything..." She mumbled, and then took in a deep breath.

"I WANT TO CHASE AFTER THE TWO BECAUSE THEY'RE HEADED SOMEWHERE! BUT I CAN'T CATCH UP UNLESS I GET THE HELP OF YOUR FAMILIAR!" She screamed at the top of Her lungs, "Please, help me!" begged the red-head as she knelt by the side of her friend's bed.

Tabitha closed the thick book and placed it on her lap, giving a short nod.

The red-head's expression brightened, "You understand now? Thank you!"

The blue head knew that She wasn't left much of a choice anyway.

The stoic girl stood up from her bed and approached the window, whistling as She summoned her giant teal coloured familiar.

* * *

Looking around, Saito was ecstatic by the buzzing streets of the town, and found comparing it to Saint Haven's own always busy marketplace.

 _'this place is quite the sight!'_

There were a dozen of shops and stalls littering the streets, all of which are either selling exotic food or eccentric trinkets that caught his attention, He was also amused by the number of entertainers that would try to do "magic tricks" to impress people.

It was making Him somewhat Homesick.

 _'that's one weird looking bracelet...'_

He was about to wander off, until a certain pinkette caught him and pulled on his ear.

"just where do you think you're going?" She inquired with annoyance in her voice, glaring at him, the raven haired familiar cried out in pain, "o-ow! I'm sorry milady I didn't mean to." He replied instantly, not wanting to lose his ear. She loosened her fingers grip on his ear, "it's just this place reminds me of home." He said, rubbing his now sore ear.

"I see then, well let's get going." She shrugged off coldly, walking ahead of him, leaving him rather confused by her sudden violent reaction.

 _'She's never like this to me, what did I do? Gah! this is why I'm never good at dealing with girls!'_

He didn't dwell on it for much longer as he and his master now stood in front of a shabby looking shop, with a worn out sign that read "Weapon Shop" hanging by the entrance.

"this is the only place that sells weapons here so I hope that you don't mind." She said, pushing the door revealing a rather poor lighted shop, walking inside. Numerous swords and axes hung all over the walls, other weapons were placed quite messily in a wooden rack and others looked old and rusted. It was an average weapon shop, not the ones that made mythical and epic-grade weapons that costed him an arm and a leg like the ones back in his home.

"Welcome! Welcome! this here is one of the finest weapon shops in Tristain!" A rat-looking man greeted from the counter, "what is it that you're looking for young ma'am?"

Saito's first impression on the salesman wasn't a very good one, for it reminded him of someone back home.

' _this guy is like Blacksmith Berlin for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this...'_

Walking away from them, He began to look through the displayed weapons, hopefully finding a weapon more suited to him and getting away from the weird looking man as possible.

"We're looking for the best sword that you could offer." She responded curtly, while the man just gave her a chesire smile.

"I see, the best sword? and to who will it be for young ma'am?"

Louise pointed at the raven haired familiar behind her, while said familiar was busy digging through the different assortments of weapons.

"I see I see..." the rat-looking man said, stroking his mustache, "I have just the perfect weapon for him!" He trailed off as he went behind the shop, snickering that went unnoticed by the pinkette, a few moments later the rat-man came back with a golden sword adorning lots of ornaments in his hand, Louise was mesmerized at the beauty of the weapon.

"This is the best item we have in our store!"

"t-this looks fantastic!" She marvelled, holding the sword and felt the hefty weight of it, "how much is this?"

"it's about three thousand new gold." the man replied, Louise's jaw dropped as she heard the outrageously high price, "t-three thousand? that's enough to buy a house and garden with a forest for that much!"

"A good sword is comparable to a castle." the man reasoned, "It's a good deal if one estate will do."

Louise looked overwhelmed and turned to her familiar.

"I g-guess so but, umm but Saito what do you think?"

Saito, who had actually been paying attention to the entire conversation the whole time, responded; "well let me see it then milady." placing back the weapons he looked through (and finding non to suit him), He approached them and observed the elegant looking sword.

Handing the sword to him, He felt that the weight was a little bit too much. It was even heavier than his previous honourable desire sword! (which was taller than him), He also couldn't channel his magic very well which was very crucial when he chooses his swords, He relied on magic to reduce the weight of a sword even! and the ornaments and its design made it look like it was a sword for display rather than one used in combat, so the weapon was more of a dead weight to him now.

He gave a few practice swings with it and felt his left arm go stiff, Louise noticed this but still stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry sir, it's a nice sword, but it isn't the one that's best suited for me." Saito began, trying to word it properly to not sound rude, "it's a fine sword but I'm not even sure if I can swing it properly because of the weight it has, also it's too expensive so I'm wondering if there's something much lighter and much more cheaper."

The man's face deflated at the familiar's words while Louise decided to stay quiet once again, observing him.

"something cheaper and lighter huh? well I got just the thing!" going towards the front of the shop, the rat-man pulled out a dusty sword from a large jar, "here you go! this is the cheapest and lightest sword I can offer you!"

The sword looked brown and was rusted up until the very tip, because of the accumulated dust and the long time it was left unused, it also looked very old looked judging from the worn out handle it had.

"Here take a look for yourself!"

Grabbing the sword, Saito was expecting it to be very light, but nearly dropped it as He felt an odd sensation take over him upon making contact with the weapon.

He gripped the hilt tighter and felt like it weighed more than it should have! though it didn't weigh as much as the golden sword did...

 _'woah! it feels like it's slowly draining my magic! yet at the same time it's giving me strength, this feels very weird!'_

Louise noticed his fumbling and also saw the runes on his left hand flash briefly, "is something the matter Saito?" She asked, worry evident in Her voice.

"I-I'm fine" He replied, "I've also decided to take this sword instead."

Louise shot him a skeptical look with his decision, She was about to voice out her thoughts but the salesman had similar thoughts as well.

"Are you sure you don't want this sword instead? it's made by one of the finest blacksmith Lord Schvert of Germania! It slices steel ever so easily!" the rat-looking salesman insisted, offering the golden sword as he did.

Saito shook his head and politely replied, "We'll be taking this one, as it seems that the sword there is too expensive and isn't suited for someone like me, and this sword would be decent after cleaning and polishing it"

The salesman didn't argue any further and nodded begrudgingly, "I see, well then that'll be a 100 new gold for the sword sir..."

* * *

Upon leaving the weapon shop, Saito let out a breath of relief. "It's good to be out of that place!"

Stopping in Her tracks, Louise raised an eyebrow, "what? why did you want to leave immediately?" She asked, "well let's just say I had a bad feeling about that guy." He said.

"how so?"

Saito uncomfortably shifted, "I met someone similar, he had offered me a sword too, he said it was mystical and could deflect magic, I believed him and then when I tried out the sword it broke when I tried to slice a small monster!" He shivered, looking as if he had recalled a bad memory.

She looked flabbergasted, "You mean the golden sword he was offering was a fake?"

He nodded, "pretty much, He's one of those who cons people with its appearance and false advertises that it's made by someone well-known." He explained, She was impressed that He managed to not get caught with the rat-man's conniving act, which She herself almost got fooled by!

Her familiar was just full of surprises.

 _'I could've been scammed if it wasn't for him! I should really pay attention to these things.'_ She internally scolded herself, taking note that She should not get impressed very easily.

"Thank you for buying me a weapon Milady, I feel that this sword is more than its worth..." He said gratefully, holding the hilt of the sheathed blade.

A blush crept onto her cheeks, "i-it's nothing! I would never leave my familiar unarmed, h-how could you protect me without one?"

Saito smirked, "oh? I do have a sword, I just needed this sword for show." Then His grin got wider, enjoying the flustered reaction of his master.

"So you don't need to worry, I won't ask anything else from you, or do you like spoiling your familiar?" He teased, Louise turned into deeper shades of red, the nerve he had! "I-It's not! I'm only doing this because you insisted on a new sword!" She shot back. Saito laughed again, "it's just a sword milady, a cheap but effective sword for intimidation right?"

Louise rubbed her eyebrows in annoyance, "it's just that you should ugh! let's just get going already!" Fuming, She stomped ahead with a pout, leaving the familiar behind.

"W-Wait up Milady!"

Watching from behind the bickering pair, Kirche and Tabitha stood amongst the crowd as they witnessed what just transpired.

"so they went to town to buy a sword..." Kirche said, looking at the shop where they've been to, "and that my darling chose a cheap sword to not pressure that no good Valliere into buying something even more expensive or something even decent. How considerate! ah I'm falling even more in love with you my darling!" She swooned, not minding the people that passed by giving her strange looks at her antics.

"alright! come on Tabitha! we've got a sword to buy!"

She was about to push open the door that led to previous shop the pair were in, until the bluenette stopped her.

"huh? what is it Tabitha?" She asked, confused as to why her friend would stop Her from buying her beloved a much more marvellous sword!

"He doesn't need it." She replied simply, "how so?" the red-head asked confused.

"He doesn't need the sword because he already has what he needs." Tabitha explained in Her usual voice devoid of emotions.

Kirche was surprised, This was also the first time She heard her blue haired friend say more than 5 words!

"I-I guess so." She stuttered, not sure how to reply to the bluenette, She knew that Tabitha listened on them with her wind spells so She knew that She was right.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Her chances of impressing the familiar would be delayed further, again! but what astonished her was friend's words.

 _'He already has what he needs huh? I guess you're more than you look Tabitha...'_

* * *

Both of them now reached the edge of the town, the sun was setting as night was fast approaching. They were about to pick up the horse that they left until a group of men surrounded them. Saito sensed that they came from behind the trees and bushes.

 _'looks like we have company.'_

There were about 6 of them, one was a large man and the rest were skinny, He deduced that they were Bandits judging from their ragtag appearance and their not so hidden weapons.

Saito stayed quiet and gave Louise a cautious stare.

"well well well, look what we have here! a young noble with her boyfriend!" a shaggy haired, large looking man with a gruff voice said, licking His lips as His eyes lingered on the pinkette pervertedly.

"though She don't have a big rack, She's cute, I like 'er!"

The Familiar felt something boil in Him as the thug eyed Louise with lust, He did his best to look calm as he devised a strategy on taking the bandits down, and resisted the urge to break every bones at the one who thought of his master as a pleasure tool!

"shut it you filthy commoner, I don't need to waste my time with the likes of you!" She shot back, Her voice filled with disgust at the man that looked her up, Saito was impressed and at the same time scared that Her bold actions would make the situation worse.

The man's eyes twitched, His expression looking more sinister as He grinned darkly at her.

"oh you think you're strong miss noble? that you're safe with your weak little boyfriend here? don't worry I won't hurt ya, in fact I'll be gentle with ya! okay guys get 'em!" the gruff man ordered, his allies bringing out different kinds of weapons ranging from a club to a sickle.

"and make sure you don't hurt the pretty lady, imma have fun with her later!"

She was about to draw out her wand to show the bandit a piece of her mind, until Saito stood in front of Her, His other arm blocking her protectively as He glared venomously at them, "stand back Milady, this'll be over quickly." He whispered to her as he unsheathed his new sword with his left hand, the runes on his hand began to glow and he felt his power draining but decided to ignore it for now, for this was a good time to test out his new sword.

Louise gave a shaky nod as Her familiar entered into a fighting stance.

The group of men charged at him, Saito nimbly dodged every weapon they thrusted at him and used the bottom hilt of his sword to knock each of them at the nape of their neck, rendering all of them unconscious, the large gruff man began sweating nervously as He watched his subordinates getting easily dominated by the familiar.

"y-you think I'm afraid of you brat?! eat this!" Swinging his large club at him, Saito dodged it without effort and whacked the man in the head with the blunt side of his sword, knocking the man into the ground unconscious.

"are you alright Milady?" He asked, checking to see if her condition, "I-I'm fine Saito."

Louise saw from behind him that the man was standing up again, His club already in mid swing as it aimed for Saito's head!

"S-Saito look out!" She pointed out, Her familiar didn't even bother to turn around as he grabbed the club from behind with his other hand and threw it away without looking!

The man looked dumbfounded and Saito took the chance of the distraction, spinning around He swiftly delivered a "Heavy Slash" with the blunt edge to the large man's stomach, sending him flying a few feet away from them, this time unable to even stand up anymore by the sheer force of the attack He gave.

Louise was awed by his display of strength, while He told her that he wasn't much of a swordsman He really knows how to fight!

Now She truly realized that Her really was capable, which is an understatement. She still didn't quite believe it even after the duel with Guiche, now it affirmed it further that Her familiar was not just for show.

"T-Thank you Saito, l-let's go home now."

Saito was about to sheathe His new sword, until a voice resounded out of nowhere, "AHHH WHO WOKE ME UP?! I was having a good nap!" A metallic yet whiny sounding voice moaned, Saito darted His head in his surroundings as He searched for the intruder, Louise also had Her wand ready.

"right here magic dude!"

Saito looked down and heard the voice coming from his sword! the part of the upper hilt moving like it was mouth! Louise looked equally surprised.

Her day just got even weirder, first a magic bag that could store anything that's large without looking stuffed, second was Saito's explanation of his magic, and now was a talking sword that She bought off for cheap!

 _'why do I always get the weird ones?'_

"Man you have some weird magic! my previous owner many years ago didn't even have magic!" the sword laughed, "so you must be my new partner! the name's Derflinger!" the rusted sword said, Saito nodded meekly as he was still shocked of a sword capable of speech.

 _'it's kind of funny when something surprises him, the gobsmacked look on his face is priceless!'_ She internally mused.

"We'll sort this out tomorrow, we need to get home now before these bandits wake up..." Louise suggested, wanting to get away as soon as possible

* * *

Nighttime fell over Tristain Academy, Louise immediately collapsed into her bed the moment She entered Her room, while Her familiar lied down on the hay beside her bed unusual quiet (He was more tired than her anyway so She couldn't blame him). She didn't even bother to change into her night gown as She felt tired of the day's events.

 _'today was exhausting! well mentally exhausting that is...'_

Snuggling into the sheets, Her thoughts trailed off to the raven haired familiar.

She got to know more of him, his magic and a little bit of His personality, things were starting to get more normal as Her familiar would openly interact with her, She could feel that he was starting to warm up to her, She also learned the smallest extent of what He's capable of.

 _'He didn't even use his sword that much! is he trying to hold back?'_

She always wondered that, it would've been easier if He just used his 'magic' to end the fight more quickly, she also noted that He only used the blunt side of His weapon, and while it was naive and mindless of Her to think of Him as someone who kills, She always thought that was the case for every knight like Her familiar.

 _'He also doesn't like to be known as someone who can use magic based on what I've observed, did he lose his title as a noble?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as She heard a loud noise, the sound of a sword clanging against metal coming from outside, capturing Her attention, She turned Her head to where her familiar was lying on the hay to tell him, and found that He was gone!

When She glanced at her clock, She saw that it was already close to midnight! She was so busy with her thoughts that She didn't realize that Her familiar already snuck out!

 _'h-how did he? I didn't even hear the door open!"_

Standing up, She hurried to the door and saw that it was still closed and locked, "just how did he get out without me noticing? how did he even get out? did he use magic or something?" opening it, She left her room and decided to look for her familiar, She needed to know why he would leave without her consent. She didn't bother putting on her shoes and walked barefooted through the quiet halls.

Everyone was already sound asleep, except for a low moan resounding from a certain room.

"that perverted Verbst..." She mumbled to herself before heading down the stairs as She could care less about Her rival's affairs. Reaching the main hall, it was also quiet and dim, leaving only the twin moons shedding light to it.

"Now where is he?"

She knew that the kitchens were closed at this time, and Her familiar wasn't hungry and the maid he always _loved_ to talk to was asleep by now, so She had a hunch that he would be at the courtyard doing something.

When She arrived, She immediately covered her head with her cloak, concealing herself in the dark corner of the entrance as She saw her familiar, wearing his weird armour once again with his new sword in hand in the middle of the field, the light of the twin moons illuminating him.

"so that's your magic? it feels kind of weird." She heard the sword say, "well Derf these are only magical attacks without elements so I don't know what kind of magic it is." Her familiar explained to it.

"but I've gotta say, that's one strong magic you have there!" the sword whistled, "if I'm only equipped though, these attacks drain me quickly! well you draining my magic as well is not helping" Saito replied as He stretched his body, He yawned loudly, Louise could hear the tiredness in his voice.

Now why would he need to be equipped? did his magic need requirements? was that the reason he needed a new sword? and why was the sword draining his energy?

"do you mind doing another for me? well one of your stronger magic that is?" the sword requested, Saito nodded as He took in a deep breath, "Okay this is the last and promise me that you'll not scream?"

"I won't partner."

Louise cocked Her head, curious to see what her familiar would do, She was surprised when he jumped high into the air that was humanly impossible, his body and sword glowing a bluish colour as he did. He then sent 5 large waves of blue energy into the night sky with amazing speed, dazzling Louise as She witnessed the bright display.

When he landed, the colour around his body and sword faded.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Derflinger screamed in a high pitched voice, nearly making Saito and a hidden Louise deaf.

"I told you not to scream Derf! what if you woke someone up?" Saito scolded at the sword, "I'm sorry, but that was just freaking amazing! what do you call that?"

"well most Lunar knights call it 'MoonBlade Dance', it's our signature skill once we've completed our training." He said, a feeling of nostalgia flashing in his eyes as he seem to recall something.

"can you show me some more then?" the sword requested again, Saito shook his head at that. "Nope."

"what? why not?" the sword whined, like a kid not getting his candy, "well the rest of my skills are either too loud, or leaves a deep mark into the ground, that and I'm not much of a showoff to begin with" He shot back, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm also very tired so no can do Derf"

Louise swore that the talking sword would've pouted if it had a face, and she had to stop herself from giggling in order not to get discovered.

The familiar gave a few swings with the sword, while said sword continued to whine about "flashy skills".

"I guess that's enough now Derf!" Saito said, stabbing the sword into the grass as he lied down, "I'm gonna rest for a while before heading back."

"for a minute I thought you would do more of those fancy skills of yours." Derflinger joked, Saito tried to look annoyed but He couldn't stop the smirk from forming.

"You will Derf, someday, after all you're my partner." He said with a toothy grin.

He closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze of the night, "hey Derf." He called out to the sword, "do you think I can find a way back home?"

Louise heard the desperate and sad tone in his voice, and She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know" the sword shrugged, Saito hummed in disappointment as he looked up at the night sky.

"and Derf" he began, "do you think She'll be mad if I did?"

Louise knew who he was referring to, and She felt very betrayed, angered and saddened for some reason, She knew that she shouldn't be affected, afterall She was the one who _took_ him away from his home.

The sword stayed quiet for a few minutes, and then replied, "of course She'll be partner."

Saito gave a weak laugh, "I guess so, but if I did find a way home, I would fix things there first, I need to find and mend my friendship with my missing bestfriend who I accused of being the worst, assure my family and friends that I'm alive, and then go back here."

"you would want to go back here? why? I thought Lagengiea or whatever you call it was your home?" Derflinger asked, "It's Lagendia by the way, and well at first I thought that it's because of the contract that keeps me here, but now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind staying here." He answered, further confusing the sword and astonishing Louise who was still hiding.

"it just feels more like _home_ here now, I don't know why but it just feels like that than I did back in Saint Haven, it's strange I know, I still don't know how to describe it..." He paused, "I also wouldn't mind staying with Louise, even if I'm just a familiar to her."

The sword didn't say anything else and Saito decided to just continue staring at the stars.

Louise on the other hand, felt a plethora of emotions.

When He said that He would stay with her, She felt touched by it, She also felt her heart beat faster, along with a growing blush.

She also felt like crying tears of joy.

Why would He want to stay here? especially with Her? Someone who failed at being a mage?

With a tearful smile, She silently left to go back to Her room, leaving the raven haired familiar who was busy gazing at the stars.

 _'I-I don't deserve it, but thank you Saito...'_

* * *

Somewhere in Halkeginia, in a remote and peaceful forest free of city life. An explosion happened.

"Wah!"

The peaceful night of the forest was disrupted when something crashed in the middle of it, the animals ran away in fear and birds flew away in flocks, and it would've woken up the people who resided in the forest.

In the heart of where the explosion happened, a yellow pod-shaped object that was as large as a boulder lied at the center, a hissing sound was made and the front of the pod opened, Emerging from it was young girl, Her small body wobbling as She felt its effects.

"o-ow! I should've told XD-29 that this machine is powered by Gasoline! not Plutonium! now it's a wreck!" the young girl moaned, and felt a huge throbbing headache, "great now I don't even know where I am! let alone getting back home too!"

Standing at a full height of that of a 9 year old child's, strapped behind her a strange looking cannon, dressed in a weird yellow school uniform, She had a long blonde hair with an unusually large beret atop her head along brown eyes with big round glasses.

Academic [XD-26] Commelina looked very groggy and disoriented, Her hair was dishevelled and her large beret looked close to falling off of Her head. And She felt like she was hit by a hammer repeatedly.

"ugh my head!"

It took her a few minutes to re-orient Herself and tried her best not to swear because of the splitting headache, checking Her surroundings and noticed that She was in some kind of forest clearing, She wasn't sure where She was currently at since the coordinates that lead to where Hiraga Saito was somewhere outside of the usual places in Lagendia that She'd known.

"just like when I first arrived in the past..." She said, somehow feeling the nostalgia of when she crash landed in Lagendia 50 years in the past, which was now Her home.

It reminded her of fond memories, yet lingering underneath it were also regrets and pure sadness, regrets that She failed to amend and the sadness of losing someone important to Her...

Shaking her head from those thoughts, She Checked the remnants of her now broken 'ship', it wasn't really a ship since it was shaped like an egg She mused, grabbing her round communicator from the driver's seat She also smelled something weird, like it was gas-

Eyes widening, She ran as fast as She could away from the decimated 'ship', before it exploded like a grenade, scattering debris all over the place. She hid behind a tree and saw what was left of her 'ship'.

It took her 2 years to complete the machine She made so She could track down those who were _abducted_ 3 years ago and it was in rubble now!

"Great, now I can't really go back home.." She wailed at her misfortune, what remained of her ship were now just scraps of metal that She couldn't even salvage on despite her intelligence (She's _very_ smart despite her appearance), and some of her things and clothes were still in the ship before it got burnt to a crisp!

"but at at least my communicator is still alright, I could tell them that I'm fine..." the girl said to reassure herself, but when She pressed the large button in the center of the device and got no feed back, panic began to well up inside her.

 _'no no no no NO! not again!'_

She pressed on the large circular button again and again, trying to get the small device to work, She shook it and pounded her small fist on it and it still wouldn't work!

"Oh hell no! why does this shit happen to me?!" She cursed, for this was the _second_ time her communicator malfunctioned. She was contemplating on throwing the small device across a tree, but when She looked up the night sky, Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "W-wait, y-you've got to be kidding me! why are there **two** fucking moons?!" She shrieked, and followed it were words that could make a sailor look like a saint in comparison, and unfit for a girl looking her age.

 **-Rated T for some powerful words from a 9 year old looking kid-**

"Holy mother fucking horse's shit! First my fucking ship blows up and now I'm somewhere not even remotely in the map! heck maybe not even in fucking Lagendia anymore! and now there are two fucking moons? why did my good for nothing, shitty communicator die at the worst fucking time?! ah goddamnit! not this shit again!"

Her loud voice echoed throughout the forest, not that the girl could care less at the moment.

"AH THIS IS PURE BULLSHIT! GUARANTEED TO WITHSTAND PRESSURE MY ASS! I'M EVEN SURE A FUCKING TWIG COULD LAST LONGER! THIS IS WHY I FUCKING HATE TECHNOLOGY SOMETIMES! THEY CAN BE A MOODY BITCH AND IT FUCKING BREAKS AT A CRUCIAL MOMENT JUST TO FUCK WITH YOU! AND I CAN'T EVEN DO JACKSHIT ABOUT IT! GREAT NOW THEY'LL THINK I'M DEAD! JUST FUCKING PERFECT!"

Panting, She began throwing more profanities at her luck, Her shitty technology, and even the Goddesses that would make a Cleric want to splash Her with holy water. It went on for minutes until She finally got tired of spewing Her colourful vocabulary.

"Ah shit! calm down Commelina, just calm the fuck down, ah damnit I promised Trianna not to cuss anymore..."

She knew that She was overreacting, but something like this that ruined her first mission last time was not acceptable, so of course She needed to release her pent up frustrations!

She also sacrificed 2 years worth of proper sleep, if 1-2 hours could be considered proper, to work on a device only for it to break down after initially trying it out so no one could blame her if She would snap eventually.

Taking deep, steady breaths, She slumped down on a tree as She began to reassess her thoughts, re-adjusting Her round glasses when She would think of something.

 _'so I successfully made a machine that could track someone, its downsides are that it literally goes to where its pinpointed at and relies heavily on gasoline, which I think doesn't even exist in this weird place yet, and it needs a strong ship to withstand its power...'_

It worked! afterall She made a machine that could track someone from anywhere! if anywhere here is anywhere at all...

She looked up to the nightsky and saw the contrasting coloured twin moons, She knew that She wasn't even in Lagendia anymore, but it also fuelled her hope that Her bestfriend's student may be here if the pinpointed location of the machine proved to be correct...

She would finish this mission and find him even if it damned her only way home. She would search every nook and cranny of this strange world to find the missing Lunar Knight.

She wasn't doing this because She promised Xian, for Commelina didn't want to lose another friend.

 _'I hope that he's here, then I wouldn't know where to go now, it's not like hell at all right?'_

She sighed as she looked at of what remained of her 'ship', She pocketed Her 'broken' communicator as She pulled out her bag.

"I think I should camp here for the night, I need some rest..."

She backed away in surprise when She heard voices and footsteps coming closer from behind Her.

Approaching Her was a black haired man with a torch and a blonde woman who looked to be in their 30's, and judging from their attire they lived here in the forest and are a couple, the two metallic bands around their middle fingers as evidence.

"(what's a young girl like you doing here late this night? it's dangerous here! go home little girl!)" the man said, the Academic just tilted her head to the side for couldn't understand a single word he'd said!

The woman beside him knelt down to the girl's level, looking at her worriedly, "(hey there young miss, but aren't you too young to be here? where are your parents? and what's that huge thing strapped behind you?)" the lady spoke to her softly, and like the man beside her, She couldn't understand what they were saying!

The couple just looked at her, expecting a reply. She decided to stay quiet because She didn't know how to communicate with their strange language.

Sighing, the woman smiled softly and offered her hand, Commelina looked at it skeptically at first and hesitantly grabbed it as She went along with them.

She contemplated on distracting them by summoning a mecha duck, but since She was in _another_ world She needed to get informed about it first, if She manages to understand them.

 _'I'm in hell alright'_

* * *

 **I now welcome you Academic Commelina! A loli with an army! :D and I peg her as the person who swears like a sailor once she loses her cool because She called Jasmine _a lot_ of names when She found out that Her "older sister" lied to her about Her mission (I won't spoil Her backstory so that's all I could give you :P and it was in SEA that She called Jasmine, um, names but I think it was changed now), so I find it fitting :D and how Commelina made a machine to get to Halkeginia, well let's just say She's smart enough to make one, I'm also gonna have fun writing her as She interacts with Colbert, that would be priceless! XD**

 **Commelina will also have both Engineer/Alchemist skills, and her third job skills are that of Gear Master/Shooting Star/Physician/Adept :D**

 **Ren is the assassin in the main storyline and I chose Him as a Ripper (Reaper in NA I think), though I don't know much about the assassin's story because I haven't had a chance to play the class.**

 **There would be more DN characters coming later, and guess which one would be next :D**

 **I'm guessing most of you caught a plothole, and if you did, I applaud you for noticing it :D but no it isn't, keep it a secret then please? XD**

 **I firmly believe that the magic LunarKnight/Moonlords have are not "light", "dark", "fire", or "ice" based, or any at all because in the game they can be either or neither of those (A pure INT MoonLord in most cases), you can be a light or dark Moonlord (fire and ice are unpopular though) but in this case or in Saito's, He's a pure INT Moonlord. They just have ranged magic sword attacks plus the speed of a swordsman so I guess I took the word "Magic + Knight" too literally lol**

 **I'm pretty Sure DN's world is called Lagendia, but since this is SEA (South East Asia) I guess it has a different name in other regions (I think it was "Altera" or something), like for example a Gladiator's Finishing Attack is called "Coup de Grace" in North America, or Prairie town is called "Iron wood village" in NA. So if you're confused with some of the names it's because I'm going to use SEA terms most of the time, though the only prime exception is that I changed is Moonlord to Lunar Knight or Flurry (or was it sting breezer?) to Dragoon to have a more proper and formal title :3**

 **Time flows differently in Halkeginia and Lagendia, so I hope that's cleared out as well...**

 **How did Saito get out of Louise's room? well you'll find out soon (^_^)**

 **Additional A/N: Saito is now wearing His canon clothes, and his current stats are;**

 **HP: 150 000**

 **MP: 300 000 (Derf will drain 5 MP every second as long as Saito has it in use or even when he just holds it)**

 **INT: 6000**

 **STR: 1000**

 **AGI: 900**

 **VIT: 2 000**

 **MATTK: 6 000-10 000 (14 000 - 24 000 with passive)**

 **PATTK: 1 000 - 4 000**

 **(These stats are inaccurate so forgive because I haven't logged in and checked on my ML's stats, I'll be gauging my ML's stats with Saito)**

 **Yep, these nerfs are real :D just like an ML's nerf in the upcoming 90 cap ._. though these "nerfs" will apply when Saito is not wearing his Armour.**

 **Also the enchanted bag was inspired from The Legend of Zelda and 99% of RPG games that I had to wonder how they've managed to fit all items that are either big or just ridiculously impossible to store in such a small inventory, Dragon Nest is no exception to it sadly lol.**

 **more info will be updated in the next chap.**

 **I'm a sap so the romance here can get pretty cheesy lol :D**

 **Trivia: Commelina's name is from a flower that is characterized to have a short life span ._.**

 **so without further ado...**

 **JA NE MY BEAUTIFUL READERS, MY LOLI AND MOONLOL SAYS ANNYEONG :D**

 **6 Arc Hunter signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Dragon Nest**

 **A/N: this chapter will focus more on Academic Commelina, to expand her character somewhat since She won't make much appearances until future chapters, sorry for the long wait since I'm still busy editing the previous chapters and ch 4 is still in progress so I hope you enjoy this one! :) though it's rather short**

* * *

 _ **"You were always the mature one Commelina, the smartest even, but the thing I envy the most is your innocence."**_

 _ **-Cleric Edan, lvl 40 Post-Serpentra**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.5: The Genius' dilemma**

* * *

 _Somewhere outside of Tristain..._

Kicking the dirt of the grassy ground, She was feeling dehydrated and her throat dried after travelling for 4 days straight, Academic Commelina looked up and covered her eyes, the blinding and scorching rays of the sun rained down on her, as if to mock her of her already tired state.

"Damn- err darn it! I should've asked for a water canteen!" She grumbled, adjusting her beret to at least somehow block out the blazing sunlight, She looked around for a lake with no fruitful results, She continued walking the path the couple from the woods instructed her to go to, which led to a town near "Tristain Academy".

It was a miracle that she kept her translation pendant, the one she built years ago when she couldn't understand the natives in Lotus Marsh when She first arrived, it still worked and She was thankful, She didn't want to travel around this strange world with two moons doing sign language.

 _'As nice as those couple were, they could've at least given me some food!'_

She couldn't really blame them though, since the couple were barely getting something to live on by, they lived in a house smaller than a hut! and mostly they relied on the natural resources the forest had.

Commelina was also relieved that She didn't have to explain where she came from or even more personal information, the couple were probably the first people she'd met that didn't pry too much. She left at the crack of dawn the next day after spending the night in their small hut, She didn't left a note so She hoped they wouldn't be worried.

"The blonde lady is nice, She could become a very good...mother..." She suddenly trailed off, her voice taking on a sad tone, "it would be nice to have a mother..."

She still felt that she was in denial even though She accepted it long ago, that She was a clone of her "sister" Jasmine, not her biological sister or even foster sister, that She herself wasn't a true person but rather a copy.

"Along with 30 more 'me's" She laughed humorlessly, the thought of her being a clone still left her an empty feeling, as if She didn't have a heart, _'well I don't really have a heart either.'_

Placing a hand to her chest, She could feel the strong energy of mana swirling, instead of a heartbeat all She could feel was the essence of the newly enhanced Dragon Gem embedded inside her, the first Gem She had didn't really last long and only had a limit of 5 years, after taking down Feder and stealing back the white dragon's gem from him, She'd split it in order to save her and the remaining XDs, with unlimited energy She felt like She and her 'sisters' could live on forever, She didn't even age and was still looking like the 9 year old kid when she first arrived in Lagendia.

It was also the one keeping her alive right now, because if it didn't then She would've died of dehydration or hunger already.

"Guess this means I'm really not human..."

She always thought that She was a 21 year old genius trapped in a kid's body, that She worked for Berlin's corporation, that she had a real family and was overshadowed by her older "sister", but after finding out that She was implanted with false memories of her entire life. She was surprised that She didn't go insane like the other XDs did or even drove to desperate measures to stay alive. She just felt, empty.

But that didn't mean She gave up living, no, the main reason she was still trying to get to the nearest town right now despite the odds of dying was that She had a friend to find, as sappy as words of friendship sounds, it was her only reason to keep on living, this isn't the first time actually, She'd helped Xian and his friends from a madman who wanted to kill the Goddess and plummet the world to the hands of an evil Goddess years ago, all because She felt like She needed to, not out of obligation but because Her friends needed it.

"Just like what Xian said; 'friends always help each other!'" She chuckled, just remembering the blond swordsman brought a tear to her eye, "I don't care if I'm some clone because right now, someone needs me!"

With renewed determination, She prioritized on finding the missing raven haired Lunar knight, She'll look for him in every corner of this world if she has to!

"right now though I really need to get to a town."

Walking past a fallen tree, She could see a trail or road that had etched itself on the soil, it looked like a road because there were no trees obstructing the path, there were trails of a cart that had passed by so She decided to follow it.

Looking up again, She was surprised that the sun was now setting and it was close to nighttime, She was so lost in her thoughts, or maybe because She now craved for both water and food so she didn't realize it.

Taking out her cannon, She shot out two large balls and in it came out two mechanical looking ducks that had a red blaring light attached to its head, it now followed right behind her as the night could get dangerous, with wolves or other feral creatures could attack her by surprise so extra protection would help.

She continued down the trail in hopes of getting to a town sooner, She at least deserved a break already.

"So many problems, but I wouldn't be a genius if I can't sort it out now." She grinned, despite the fatigue she felt that She could still go on, it wasn't the first time she skipped sleeping.

* * *

 **Annnnnnndddddd cut! that's it for this chap!**

 **I'll post ch 4 in a few more days so hold on a little more! go play super smash or something lol XD**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
